I Fallen in Love with my Pet Dog!
by Chlerek
Summary: Chloe's daddy gives her a pet dog as an apology gift! and who's the dog! read and find out ! hehe *giggles*
1. Chloe's Present!

**so my lovely friends, i got this idea when i was actually watching "Lovely Bones" :) hehe awesome ideas come from weird places beside the movie made me cry at the end i was like bawling up in tears and my parents were like WAT THE F*** ...yeah so um ya here's the story so um i hope you enjoy it. sorry i really didn't know the name of Chloe's father so just made up one if that's okay :D**

I stared in my Dad's brown eyes "w-w-what" I stuttered rubbing my ears making sure I heard him right.

Dad sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly "Chloe I won't say this again…My Company wants me to move to Colorado. You have 3 days to pack everything. I got everything else covered" he said.

Staring into his eyes shaking my head "b-b-but I just got friends…and you know how hard it is for me to get friends!" I protested, pleading him with my eyes.

"I'm so sorry please start packing" he whispered looking so sorry.

Biting my lip i nodded not wanting to act like a selfish brat.

He sighed in relief then went in for a kiss on my forehead, I shut my eyes a moment later I heard his footsteps.

Turning around I went upstairs into my room.

Shutting the door gently I took out my black flower print suitcase; shutting my eyes I tried to stop the tears from flowing.

"14th school I've been to" I whispered packing my clothes.

Taking a deep breath, I calmed down and cleared my head before returning back to packing.

**HPOV –Chloe's dad Henry sorry I really don't know his name -**

I knew this was hurting Chloe so I decided I was going to go buy her a present.

Grabbing my keys and wallet I walked out of the house telling the nanny that I would be back in 30 min.

Getting in the car I drove down the road to the market looking for something she would like "what does, she like" I whispered to myself.

"maybe she likes make up" I thought "nah she doesn't wear that much besides she's not much a fashion girl" I whispered

Then i saw a pet store pass by me, thinking of an idea.

I quickly did a u-turn and stopped at the pet store.

With my luck I found a parking spot close enough to the store, getting out of the car.

"Where's my wallet" I asked looking in the car then patted my pockets.

A throat cleared "excuse me sir" a deep husky voice asked, turning around I saw a huge muscular man with jet black tousled hair that hanged in his eyes, bright green eyes.

He had a dark blue small hoop ear ring in one of his ears (hehe I'm in love with the game twilight princess…plus Link is just adorable his ear ring is just like Derek's)

"Sorry um is this yours" he asked me holding out a familiar black wallet.

I sighed in relief "thank you" I said gratefully taking it back.

He gave me a small smile "I'm Derek Souza" he said sticking out his hand.

Putting my wallet in my back pocket "I'm Henry Saunders" he nodded "can I get you some coffee or anything" I asked.

He shook his head, and then I just noticed he looked pretty sick he was sweating and his eyes glowed.

"Sorry but I'm pretty sick and the doctor said I have to be on a strict diet…thanks though" he said. I nodded "hope you get better" he thanked me and walked off.

Looking back at the pet store I decided that maybe I'll get some coffee instead first then I'll look for a pet for Chloe.

I walked in small coffee shop and asked for a spicy orange tea and a small cinnamon bun.

The waiter nodded walking off, looking out the window.

I heard a slight commotion, then a few men in uniform run down the street quickly.

"Excuse sir here's your order" I jumped and looked at the waiter and nodded "uh thanks" I whispered "you're welcome" he said walking away.

About in 30 minutes I had my coffee and cinnamon bun finished, I paid the waiter and left a $20 dollar tip for him he looked shocked but smiled widely.

"Thank you for coming sir" he said happily, I smiled kindly at him "you're welcome" I replied walking out of the store then down the street to the pet shop.

The door dinged as I opened it a young man about Chloe's age or probably older, smiled at me "morning sir what can I do for you" he asked kindly.

"Um I need a pet for my daughter it's more like an apology present" I said hesitantly.

"How old is your daughter?" he asked, "She's 15" I murmured, "only child" he stated bluntly. I nodded "well most teenage girls like dogs" he said.

"She probably get's lonely sometimes so a dog is a good friend for her" he said smiling.

I nodded again, it was true she was always lonely at home, never was good at making friends so probably a dog would be good for her.

"Okay can I see what kind of dogs you have" I asked he nodded and I followed him to a different room.

"Choose. Yell when you found on" he said "Thanks" I murmured.

Looking through all the dogs I couldn't find one that matched Chloe.

Some were too loud some were just fat and lazy. Long, short, big, tall, hairy, bald, there had all kinds of dogs.

"This is going to be harder than I thought" I murmured. "I could help" the man asked coming towards me.

I smiled gratefully at him "thanks" I said. He nodded "Names Cody" he said "Henry" I replied.

"so uh what is your daughters personality" he asked. "Um well she likes directing and is pretty happy all the time…she likes to run and go outside" I said trying to think of more.

"A big dog will be good" he said "we just found this one today and ran test on him…he's fully healthy and gorgeous" Cody said bringing us to another smaller room.

There lay a big black dog his fur was all shaggy he looked like a huge wolf! "Uh are you sure he's a dog?" I asked.

Cody frowned then pursed his lips a bit "he's probably a mixed breed between a wolf and a husky" he murmured.

The dog opened his eyes and I was met with bright glowing green eyes, the dog barked and jumped up his tail wagging.

I then noticed the one of the dog's ears was pierced it was a small dark blue hoop

"Uh how about it" Cody said grinning, the dog however growled lowly at Cody who smirked "I'll take him" I said.

The dog barked "so what's his name" I asked.

Cody frowned again "uh he doesn't so let your daughter know" he said smiling. I followed him outside, the dog following me.

The paper was filled out and he handed me a black diamond studded collar.

Slipping it on him I clicked on the leash "bye" he waved "bye and thank you" I replied "no problem" I opened the door and it dinged again.

One last wave I walked out to my car and opened the back seat.

The dog hopped in, and I shut the door going to my side of the car and getting in the driving back home.

CPOV

Claire told me that dad was going to be back in 30 min. and it's already been an hour.

I sighed waiting for him on the dinner table the clock struck 9 "dear why don't you eat and go to sleep. You still have school tomorrow" Claire said "no we would always eat together when he's home he promised" I whispered.

Claire nodded "I'll heat the food back up again" she said grabbing our plates. I sighed throwing my head back against the seat

"OMIGODS! I'M SO BORED AND HUNGRY!" I yelled. Claire shrieked "Chloe don't you dare scream in this house again"

Pouting I crossed my arms, then the door opened a smile wiped on my face and I ran to the door

"Hey daddy!" I squealed hugging him around the middle.

He chuckled "hey pumpkin sorry I was late" I snuggled closer in his chest inhaling the coffee and ink off his jacket "I was worried" I whispered.

He nodded patting my head giving it a kiss "I got a present" he said.

I pulled away grinning "cool where is it" I said happily. Dad kind of blushed "he's uh kind of eating your dinner" I turned around quickly and screamed.

There on the table was a huge even bigger than an adult leonberger dog, and he was eating my dinner.

"Sweetheart its okay he's not going to hurt you" Dad tried to calm me. The dog picked up his face to look at me and I swear I saw a flash of surprise cross his face.

I gulped when the dog jumped off the table and stalked to me.

I could tell he was muscular by the way he walked and his green eyes captivated me so I couldn't look away. I was breathing heavily; he was about 1 feet away when I closed my eyes slowly.

I felt his breath caressed my face and it smelled like chicken and mashed potatoes, then he licked my cheek softly. I opened my eyes and stared into his eyes. He barked loudly making my ears ring and my hair blow slightly.

I smiled touched his muzzle "so uh do you like him" dad asked, I looked up at him "nope" he frowned and hurt showed on his face "I love him" Dad brightened up again

"now time to eat pumpkin" he said ruffling my hair. I turned to look back at the dog, leaning forward I kissed his muzzle and he sneezed adorably.

I laughed hugging his large and fluffy neck, "Chloe dear time to eat Claire got another plate for you" dad called.

But I was too engrossed with my new pet to answer. He grumbled laying his head on my shoulder, most of his fur covered half of my face, and I giggled.

"Chloe dear please eat" Dad called, I sighed kissing his nose, he sneezed

"So cute!" I cooed at him ruffling his hair, and then I skipped over to dad and kissed his cheek "thank you so much" I whispered going to sit down in my chair.

The dog…wait I just can't keep on calling him the dog "daddy does he have a name?"

I asked, daddy frowned and his fork stopped mid way "uh no I was wondering maybe you can name him" he said putting the fork in his mouth.

we both looked at the dog that had his head tilted on the side his hears folded slightly.

giggling I rubbing his head, "Hmm I like fluffy" he growled "then Cody" he growled louder I pouted

"hmm let me think about it after I'm done" I cooed at him. He huffed hopping on the chair beside me.

Daddy made a disapproval noise "nope he seats on the floor" daddy warned. I pouted putting my puppy eyes on full blast, the dog whined also.

Dad groaned "fine just this once then after that no more" I nodded happily digging in my chicken and mashed potatoes.

While my dad wasn't looking I feed him a bit of chicken from my hands and he happily ate them.

Then when I handed him a carrot stick he snorted which made daddy look "we're you feeding him food from the table" dad warned.

I smiled sheepishly "sorry" I whispered dad gave me a warning look "eat your vegetables…I need to sleep" he said getting up, Claire grabbed his plate.

Daddy gave me a kiss on the cheek and a pat for the dog.

"Good night" he yawned walking up the stairs "night daddy" I called, the dog barked a few times then looked back at me.

We both looked down at the lonely vegetables on the plate then back at each other.

An evil grin formed on my face, I grabbed the plate and opened the window silently making sure Claire hadn't heard and threw out the vegetables then shut it back up again locking it.

I put the plate back on the table "Claire good night I'm going to sleep" I called a muffle good night was my response.

We both ran upstairs to my room. I shut the door behind us and the dog jumped on my big fluffy purple bed, he circled a few times then went underneath the covers. I smiled going to pat his head, then walking to the closet.

I was about to peel off my shirt when a whine was heard.

Looking over my shoulder a small smile grew on my face I saw the dog had his face underneath one of my pillows. I laughed "aren't you a gentleman" a grunted was heard from him.

Shaking my head I peeled off my clothes putting on my booty shorts and an extra large T-shirt.

I shut off the lights and the only thing that lit up the room was the moonlight coming through the window. Squealing as i jumped in the bed, pulling the cover of me.

The dog laid beside him his head between his paws which were resting on one of my pillow almost asleep.

I ran my hand through his silky fur "what should I name you" I whispered, he grunted moving his head slightly.

Then I thought of the manga my friend made me read it was about a pack of wolves who were trying to find a haven something like that.

The leader was named Kiba and I searched it up and it meant fang for a husky.

"Kiba I think that's a beautiful name for you" I whispered kissing his ear then shutting my eyes going into a peaceful sleep.

DPOV my eyes snapped open when I knew she fell asleep, I couldn't believe my luck! I had to change at that time and know i'm stuck with this chick here.

Ugh i hate life! i look at her again. I had to admit she wasn't bad to look. She was pretty...in a cute way. Shaking my head i cleared my thoughts

I need to find a way home before something really bad happens! Hmm i wonder where her mom is probably working late...i guess i have to stay in wolf form while i find an escape plan.

grumbling i shut my eyes trying to find sleep, i was waken up when a arm was thrown over my shoulder. my eyes snapped open and i looked at Chloe _hehe even her name is cute...STOP! pay attention_

Okay back to business i noticed she had her arm thrown over my neck and her leg over my body, she snuggled into me mumbling slightly. I smiled slightly _maybe this wasn't half bad...*YAWN* I'm so tired..._

**HMMM DO YOU LOVE IT PLEASE REVIEW. i WON'T MAKE A SECOND CHPT IF I DON'T HAVE AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS :) **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW THANKS AND KISSES FOR ALL MY FANS! -CHU!_ *hehe sorry i watch and read too many Animes and Mangas*  
><strong>


	2. Freinds

**Here's another chpt my dear fans and i thank you for the reviews on the first chpt :) so yeah just like i promised another chpt!**

**hope you enjoy it like you did the first one. this one is in Chloe's point of view**

**Poisoned Scarlet**** told me that name of Chloe's father so I'm changing it to Steve...thank you my dear friend :)**

The alarm buzzed, slamming my hand down on the annoying alarm. My eyes cracked opened and I yawned sitting up stretching my arms wide above my head.

I swung my feet out of bed then shivered when they hit the cold hard wood floor.

"I hate morning" I mumbled grabbing a towel walking into the bathroom, shutting the door I locked in just in case Claire didn't walk in on me.

Yeah she's a girl but I still feel awkward, I can't even change in front of everyone during P.E so I change in the bathroom.

Rubbing the crust out of my eyes I moved the curtain aside and pulled the warm water switch on.

While the water was warming up I stripped off all my clothes then hoped in the tub.

I sighed as the warm water hit my sore back, tilting my head back I closed my eyes running my hand through my wet hair making sure it's all wet before I put on my shampoo.

Looking around for my shampoo, I found it on the other side, frowning I didn't want to move from the warm water, but I had to.

So I moved and shivered when the cold hit me and grabbed my body wash and shampoo.

I squealed when there was two knocks on my door "Chloe hurry up!" Claire yelled.

"Okay!" I yelled back, I heard her footsteps fade away and I hurry up and cleaned up.

Then making sure I had no shampoo left in my hair –that happened to me and I got take my clothes off again then go back in the shower ;(-

I turned off the knob, stepping out of the shower, water dripping from my body down to the floor. I grabbed my extra large towel and wrapped it around me, then wrapped my hair in another towel.

Walking out of the shower I was met with Cold again, shivering I quickly changed into my bra and panties.

Then a white t-shirt that was hanging off one shoulder that said. "Come to the dark side we've got cookies", a short denim skirt, with sand colored ugg boots.

After my hair was blow dried I combed it then put it up in a high ponytail, with my side bangs out,

Then I brushed my teeth and mouth washed, I was about to go for my floss when…

"CHLOE ARIA SAUNDERS GET YOUR SMALL BUTT DOWN HERE!" Claire yelled, I shrieked and ran downstairs as fast as I could but tripped on the last second fall flat on my back.

A loud grunt was heard and laughter after that "oh Chloe you never ceased to amaze me" Claire said helping me up, I was a bit dazed so then she lead me to the table and sat me down.

Shaking my head everything became clear again, "Where's Kiba?" I asked.

"Kiba?" Claire replied with a raised eyebrow, putting two pancakes on my plate.

I blushed "oh that's what i named the dog" I whispered. She nodded "he's eating" I looked to where she pointed.

Sure enough Kiba was leaning down, his furry muzzle disappearing a huge bowl of bacon, and pancakes.

I looked at Claire who shrugged "he won't eat dog food I have no idea why" she whispered.

"Anyways" she tutted patting my cheek lightly forcing me to chew quicker, "I'm going out to get him a name tag thank you for telling me his name" she said.

I nodded "Milo is ready waiting for you outside" Claire said glaring at me, I grinned sheepishly. Getting up I wiped my face and gulped down the orange juice.

Going over to Kiba, I leaned down and rubbed behind her ear then kissed his head "bye love you" I whispered. He grunted and chomped down more food. His ears twisting and swiveling to every single noise we made.

Getting up I hugged Claire and kissed her cheek "tell dad bye" I said grabbing my bag and ran out the door.

"Chloe" Milo greeted me; I smiled at him "morning Milo" I said getting in the car, he tipped his hat and got in the driver's side.

"So how's your new dog" he asked. "Kiba is okay so far" I said "I just hope he likes Colorado" I added.

Milo cleared his throat "uh Chloe dear your dad changed the plane tickets he needed to get to Colorado earlier" I glanced at him then asked hesitantly "how early" I whispered.

He looked away then turned a corner to my school's road "tomorrow early morning" he said. I stayed quite letting it sink it then sighed.

"Okay" I whispered looking out of the window, my day just got better. Note the sarcasm

"We're here" he exclaimed trying to lighten the mood. "Thanks Milo" I replied smiling. He grinned back, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Bye" I waved getting out "bye" he waved back, driving off.

* * *

><p>"Chloe!" a voice called, then I was pulled into a hug "uh hi" I replied to Mimi, she was tall I mean tall about 5'8. With straight brown hair and honey eyes, she was gorgeous.<p>

I was so envious of her, then out of the nowhere I was lifted out of her arms into strong ones "hey cookie" a deep voice said above me. It was her boyfriend Max; he had blonde hair, with crystal blue eyes and muscular body.

He was a soccer player while Mimi was a dancer "Hey and don't call me cookie" I grunted, he laughed putting me down then went over to Mimi and kissed her adoringly. "Hey" he whispered "Hi" she said giggling.

They both were like older brother and sisters to me, Mimi actually saved me from falling down the stairs when a snob tried to kill me…I might be exaggerating but what really happened was….

* * *

><p><em>I was walking when I felt like I was being watched, turning to love over my shoulder I saw a girl a really tall pretty girl she had, long waist length brown curly hair, and honey colored eyes. She wasn't glaring or anything just watching me.<em>

_Turning back around, I then felt like someone else was watching me, looking to my other side I saw a really muscular guy with light blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, he looked like he played football but he didn't. On his letterman jacket was a patch of soccer ball and the word dance on it._

_I looked away, when I reached my class room, I walked in turning back around and sure enough they were still watching me. Gulping I quickly ran inside and sat down in a random spot, thank god we didn't have assigned seats in this class room._

_The bell rang the two people walked in the same people that were watching me, I froze "we switched out of our class to this one" the boy said. Mr. Smith nodded and they both went to sit right behind me. _

_My breathing became heavy the only thing I was thinking was 'omigods I have two stalkers!' my palms were sweaty and I knew they were watching me I could feel it._

_Mr. Smith was about to talk when a overly busty girl walked in with a short skirt "excuse me sorry sir I was late" she said walking then her gaze stopped to me, an evil grin formed on her face._

_"Excuse me freak you're my seat" she hissed. Mr. Smith sighed but didn't say anything, I looked around mostly everyone was snickering except my two stalkers "um it doesn't have your name on it" I said really confused, I thought we didn't have assigned seats._

_Busty girl flushed then people laughed at her "yeah but I always sit here so I can learn" she said in a duh voice. "No you don't you're always texting" I said, yeah I sit right behind her all the time and she doesn't pay attention one bit. _

_People laughed even more "move" she snarled her pale face blushed even more, "why there's a sit right there and it's in the front" I pointed to my far right. I swear I thought I saw smoke come from her nostrils._

_ She glared at me then leaned down and whispered low in my ear "better watch your back Barbie" she hissed and stalked to the empty seat on the far left, the nerd sitting next to looked like he died and went to heaven._

_After class was over, I walked out going towards the stairs, nobody was on them so it would be easier for me, then it felt like I was in slow motion. I felt a hard shove to my left and I shrieked losing my footing._

_Then I was falling, I tried to grab the railing but nothing happened. Shutting my eyes I waited for the compact but a pair of soft lean arms wrapped around my waist, pulling my back into a chest, it was a girl's chest._

_Shrieks were heard and some people even yelled, I opened my eyes then sat up. The person underneath me groaned, I squealed and jumped off of her, I stared at her shocked. It was my girl stalker._

_Then a snarl was heard above us, we looked up the steps and saw busy girl was up against the wall a strong hand around her neck. The boy stalker was glaring at her _

_"I swear if you hurt that girl again I will kill you" he said in a deadly calm voice. She paled and nodded, "What happened!" a teachers voice called._

_Everyone turned to see Mr. Smith with the principal and a nurse, the nurse saw Mimi and I then scuttled down to us making sure we weren't hurt._

_"Sir this bitch right here tried to kill Chloe" the boy said. Mr. Smith glared at busty girl "no, no, no, no, I didn't mean to kill her I just shoved her and she slipped and fell down the stairs. Mimi caught her though so nobody's hurt right" she said giggling nervously. The principal took busy girl away and she yelled curses at me._

_Mimi smiled at me then the boy ran down the stairs to us "you okay sweetheart" he said looking at Mimi who nodded "I'm fine Max" she whispered. Max looked at me and smiled ruffling my hair "you're welcome cookie" he said grinning. I stared at him in shock but smiled anyways "thank you" I whispered._

* * *

><p>So yeah she kind of tried to kill me, but anyways "I uh got to tell you guys something" I whispered. They stopped and looked at me "what" they whispered making sure Mrs. Eien didn't hear, "never mind I'll tell you during lunch" I whispered back.<p>

Mimi and Max looked concerned but didn't say anything; today at all I didn't pay attention just worrying about moving.

Then my doom came…it was lunch time. Max bought Mimi and himself lunch and I got a two cookies, slushy plus cheese sticks.

We sat underneath a tree on a metal table bench. "So uh what you wanna talk about" Mimi said taking a bite out of her ice cream.

I took a deep breath and blurted out "I'm moving!" I said quickly. They stopped eating then looked at me "for reals" max whispered. "For reals" I said back "for really really really" he said "for really really really" I said, "For really really really really really real – " "MAX!" Mimi exclaimed.

Max pouted "I was just making sure…nothing wrong with that" he mumbled, Mimi sighed "where?" she asked "Yesterday during dinner he said in Colorado a mountain village called Vail…he said it was a small and quite place…with lots of tree and area to roam around" they nodded taking everything in.

"So that's it you agreed no fighting no arguing" Mimi said shocked. I nodded "I didn't want to be a bother to him" I whispered. She nodded "so that's it" Max said clapping his hands once. We both jumped and stared at him "what's it?" we both asked.

He grinned "we have to come with you" he said smugly. Mimi grinned and nodded "I uh um…what about your parents" I asked.

They both waved their hand off in dismissal "they wanted us gone for a long time…ask your father if we can come…please we'll get the tickets by ourselves" they both pleaded.

I smiled at them my heart lifting "oh um sure" I said getting out of my phone calling him, he picked up on the third ring "hello" he said "Chloe what is it?" he asked "um…" I looked at Mimi and Max who nodded eagerly

"I was wondering if two of my friends can come with me…they said they can get the tickets themselves and they asked their parents who agreed" I said quickly waiting for the answer.

I heard dad sigh, I waited then finally he answered "fine" I squealed happily "bye I love you daddy soooo much" I said grinning. I heard him chuckle "you too sweetheart" he said and I hung up the phone.

They waited "he said yes" I squealed. They yelled happily jumping on top of the table. Dancing like idiots.

I laughed as they attracted attention then sat back down, blushing quickly eating their food. From now my day had _really _gotten better.

* * *

><p>After school when Milo finally arrived "bye. I'll be over at your house around 7" Mimi said giving me a kiss on the cheek. I nodded and ran inside the car and sighed happily.<p>

Milo noticed my grin "happy day" he asked with a raised eyebrow. I nodded "I'll tell you later" he grinned in response and drove home.

* * *

><p>Giggling I ran out of the car and inside "I'm home!" I called, a bark was heard then Kiba came bounding down the stairs, wearing a pink bow on his head. His eye lids were shadowed blue and his nails were painted the blue also. He whimpered and ran behind me.<p>

Claire came down stairs with a comb and a glare on her face "that thing refused to take a bath after running out in the mud outside in the backyard then ruined my bedroom and the carpet so I gave him some punishment" she screeched.

Kiba huffed a breath behind me, I laughed grabbing him by the collar "let's take a bath" I whispered he grunted following me then growled when we passed Claire who had a growl of her own.

He huffed raising his tail at her moving his head, swaying off. I laughed and he barked happily putting his tail back down rubbing his head against my shoulder.

"I missed you too" I replied leaning down to kiss his cold nose. Yet again he sneezed "awe I can never get tired of that" I cooed at him, walking in the spare bathroom.

I filled the tub with warm water "nope you're not giving that big mutt a bath in here… go to the pool outside" Claire said from behind me.

I shrieked and Kiba snorted trotting off outside. I glared at her and followed him downstairs to the backyard. Before Kiba jumped in the small pool I took off his bow and removed his nail polish.

Then I grabbed the body wash and bubble bath water and filled up the pool till it was all bubbly. Kiba barked and jumped in splashing me from head to toe in water.

He then reappeared the top of his head was full of bubbles his fur was in his eyes tongue hanging out. I laughed at his comical look then jumped in with him.

I washed his back and he just sat there like a good boy "your just a good boy" I cooed in his ear "such a sweet boy" I whispered dumping water on his head washing away all the bubbles and soap, again his fur covered his eyes. I moved them away and found his beautiful green eyes.

He barked loudly making my ears ring, and then he licked my face over and over again. I laughed and jumped him. He yelped and we both fall back down in the water.

After our lovely bath, I dried him off with a shower, his fur sticking in all directions. I couldn't help but take pictures and laugh, he grumbled bringing a paw and pat his head.

He eased down on his belly running his paws over his head, smiling I grabbed a brush coming through his thick fur, he stopped and looked up at me, then he got up and laid back down only this time his large head was on my lap.

After I groomed Kiba, he got up and circled twice; he barked in approval and walked up to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck laying my head on his chest inhaling the deep lemony scent.

"You smell beautiful" I giggled and he grunted moving away from me his head tilted away. "Come on I have a friend visiting today so I need you to be on your best behavior okay" he grunted and bumped his head against my shoulder.

"This has been the best day so far" I whispered, running my hand over his fur once again he grunted in response jogging up ahead in the house.

**:) i hope you enjoyed reading it...i wont add another chpt unless i get at least 12 reviews :)**

**so please comment and review...i'll be waiting...and one more think. "Milo" was the name of Chloe's driver wasn't? i think I forgot  
><strong>


	3. Author's note

HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL AND LOVELY FANS...AND SO SORRY TO SAY THIS BUT I HAVE TO MY MOM IS MAD AT ME BECAUSE I SAID THE WORDED "PISSED" AT MY OWNSELF NOT AT HER SO SHE DECIDED TO GROUND ME AND I WAS LIKE &*%$(* YEAH...NOT A PRETTY SIGHT I'M GOING TO BE GROUNDED FOR LIKE 1 WEEK I'LL SEE YOU IN ONE WEEK :) BYE *KISSES* I LOVE YOU ALL!


	4. leaving you

**HEY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD! SO HERE'S YOU GO I KNOW IT MIGHT BE A SHORT CHPT BUT EH IT'S BETTER THAN NOTHING!**

Daddy said he was going to stay late tonight and Claire had to go somewhere and wasn't coming back, so the only one at home was the chief who was making some snacks for Mimi and Me, after he was done he would go.

"Hmmm what shall I wear" I muttered looking through my closet. Kiba was lying down on my bed watching my every move, his head following me.

"I don't want her to see me in my baby clothes she needs to know how mature I am" I said desperately running a hand through my hair slumping on the bed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled falling backwards. Kiba howled with me, it was pretty funny sight so I stopped and he stopped.

Sitting back up again, I ruffled my hand through his hair, he leaned in towards me, and his eyes closed tongue sticking out.

Giggling then I looked at the clock it was 6:30. Shrieking I stood up looking through my closet for something girly, then I came across a silky red cami,

Kiba growled looking at it, I looked up at him and he bounded over towards me, he grabbed in his mouth. Shaking his head, my eyes widened "no Kiba!" I shouted trying to grab it. He growled and we kind of played tug of war with it.

"Kiba give it to me now!" I said stopping this breathing heavily, he growled louder this time and with one large yank. I flew over to him, he let go of the cami, and yelped when I landed on top of him.

"Bad dog, very bad dog" I scolded him, he huffed then barked picking up the cami handing it to me slightly then licking my cheek. Jumping on the bed, laying down his tail swishing back and forth slightly,

Looking down at the cami, I just noticed it was all torn up and everything, groaning I went over and smacked Kiba lightly on the head "bad" I growled. He huffed turning around, swishing his tail against my nose.

I coughed and swatted his tail away "mangy mutt" I whispered. He growled "oh hush" I said laughing patting his rear end. He jumped up growling at me. I stuck my tongue at him.

"You're just jealous that I have a better bottom than you" I taunted, swinging my hips back and forth. He grunted turning away "hahah Denial!" I shouted at him running outside before he could catch up with me I locked myself in old storage room.

Kiba barked and scratched on the wood outside, I heard him pace back and forth, and I stayed there until I heard the door bell rang. "Damn" I cursed opened the door, noticing Kiba wasn't here.

Then I heard his bark downstairs, bounded downstairs I saw Kiba growling at the door his body in a pouncing position. "Behave" I scolded him, he grunted and fixed his composure, sitting down on his rear end making his chest puff out like he was the leader of this house.

Smiling I ruffled his head on the way to the door, he growled after me, snapping at my shirt. I stuck my tongue at him, I ran to open the door and their stood Mimi smiling.

"Hey" I said opening the door wider. "Hey" she replied stepping, she took one glance at Kiba then looked at me "why is there a dog the size of a grizzly bear staring at me" she said tensely. Giggling I brought her inside shutting the door "my new dog named Kiba" I said patting his head.

Kiba barked before circling Mimi growling softly, "uhh….should I be scared" She asked. I shrugged "probably seeing if you're safe or something" I said. She nodded, following his body with her eyes.

He stopped before jogging over to me, standing on his hind legs; he put his paws on my shoulder before grumbling. I nodded acting serious he grumbled some more, "uh –huh really?" I said Mimi was stifling her laughter.

Kiba grumbled before leaning in rubbing his face on my cheek, his tail wagging fast. I reached over behind his ears scratching him, he purred then he jumped off, running upstairs.

"Let's go" I said to Mimi who nodded smiling "awe he was just adorable!" she cooed pinching her own cheeks softly as we walked up the stairs, "I know" I said dramatically "that's because I have trained him" she smacked my shoulder

"I bet you haven't even taught him how to sit" she said. I blushed "oh I know we should teach him" she said jumping up and down

We reached my room; Kiba was laying there, his tails swaying back and forth softly in the air, we both glance at him, and he stares right back then we look at each other giggling. Kiba growls softly in warning as if he knows what's going on.

"Kiba" I sang, he jumped to his feet. "Oh don't be a wuss" I snapped. He grumbled sitting back down again, "wow he actually listens to you" Mimi said smiling, I nod "okay Kiba we are going to teach you some lessons" I said in a serious face.

He stared at me, "wait right here, Claire said we got something for you" I said running out of the room downstairs to the kitchen, there was a note on the fridge

_"Madam Saunders the food is all ready and good set in the oven, you may take it out when you are hungry, there are snacks and juice pops in the freeze. Oh and Claire told me the jerky was in the pantry"_

Smiling I ran to the pantry and grabbed the bag of jerky before running back upstairs. I was shocked to find what I saw, Kiba growling and barking madly at Mimi who just sat there glaring at him, but most of all she looked scared.

I ran to Kiba "No Bad Dog stop!" I yelled, at him Kiba turned to me and barked at me, I glared at him. He grumbled sitting down. I turned to Mimi "what happened" I asked.

She stood up "that beast came out of now where and stared barking at me when you left" she snarled "I'm sorry but he has to get out of this room" she snarled at the dog.

I stared at Kiba who stared back at me his eyes pleading with me begging for me to take his side but…I couldn't "Kiba you have to stay outside" I said softly.

He kept on staring before hopping off the bed, his nail clicking against the hard wood floor as walked towards me, I patted his head and he nudged my shoulder before running outside of the room and down the stairs to where he disappeared

"Thank you I'm so sorry but I can't deal with dogs I just hate them I'm more of a reptile person" she said stiffly going into bathroom to change. I nodded walking to my drawer, flipping through until I said a dark blue lacy cami that came to my thighs.

I took of my clothes and slipped the cami on, then Mimi came out wearing a silky night gown to her thighs "hey Chloe I'm sorry for being a bitch early…it's just that i don't like dogs very much yes their cute an all but I'm just so sorry" she said. I smiled "it's okay" she nodded

"So uh do you wanna bring Kiba back in here so I can apologize" I grinned "sure" I replied opening the door, "Kiba" I called. A second later a mass of black was running up the stairs at full speed then he jumped me, his front paws on my shoulder as he licked my face over and over again.

I laughed shoved him off, "bad dog" I scolded laughing. He grumbled sitting down on his rear before, "Mimi wants something to say to you" I said. Mimi said down on her knees in front of him and said "I'm sorry please forgive me".

Kiba stared at her for a long time before huffed out a breath and jumping behind me, laying his large fluffy head on my shoulder, "I think he says it's okay" I whispered to Mimi, who nodded. "Oh uh Chloe I have some bad news" Mimi said. I stared at her "what is it" I asked.

She fidgeted and fiddled with her thumbs "I asked my mom about the trip but she said no…but I can visit during Christmas vacations right" she said. My heart sank and I nodded "what about Max?" I asked, she looked away "his mother said no as well…but she said next year she'll think about it for sure" Mimi said happily.

I nodded smiling again "now on to more important things" I said going to lock the door, I pulled out a piece of jerky and dangled above Kiba's head "okay boy sit" I said. He just stared at me like saying 'are you serious' I frowned "sit" I repeated, he walked off "heel…stop…sit…speak" I tried.

Kiba looked over his shoulder and yawned widely showing his large canine, he smacked his lips. "Do you want the jerky" I demanded. Kiba turned to stare at me, "jerky is really good" I cooed taking a small bite. His eyes watched the piece as I waggled it in my face.

He got into his pounce position and I froze "uh-oh" I replied. He then jumped, squealing in delight I dodged out of the way. Mimi laughed as Kiba chased me around the room, barking.

Then finally he caught the hem of my cami and pulled me down, and sat on my back barking proudly. He leaned down and snatched the jerky from my fingers and chomped it down.

He got up and moving towards the end of the bed easing down, and stuffed his face in the bag of jerky. I sat up and frowned glaring at him. Mimi was still laughing her ass off "dude I love this dog" she gasped out.

I sat down on my bottom and glared at Kiba, he looked up and barked going over to my drawer picking out two shorts then he through them one to me and the other to Mimi.

We both stared at him in shock then burst out laughing, then I jumped on his back shoving my shorts on his head, "Omigods Mimi take a picture" I gasped out holding on to him so he wouldn't escape, Mimi took out her phone and took a picture of me holding him down with my shorts on his head.

Kiba bucked and I flew off of him, He growled shaking his head trying to get the shorts off. We were too busy laughing to notice that he had to rip it off, "oh my gods we have to put this on facebook" Mimi said.

"So true…oh that was fun" I said breathing finally having control of myself, "you hungry" I asked. Mimi nodded and we went downstairs but Kiba didn't follow us he just stayed there on my bed.

DPOV

I have to get out tonight, she's going off to a trip and I can't stay there I have to leave tonight. That was pretty embarrassing though to have her shorts on my head…man if Tori and Simon find the picture on face book I'll be so dead and they'll never live it down.

Pacing back and forth I tried to ignore their laughter…but she'll be so hurt when I leave…no! You have to leave I have to leave.

CPOV

"So we are the only one in the house right?" Mimi asked, I nodded she smiled "thank god now let's put some music on" she cheered going over to my stereo. I laughed following her "hmm how about E.T by Katy perry" she said twirling around "oh I just love that song" I shrugged and she put it on.

I laughed as she danced to it, she grabbed my wrist pulling me with her we both laughed and danced. Kiba came downstairs and pulled off the plug with his teeth before running back upstairs.

We glanced at each other before laughing, "I'm so going to miss this" Mimi said hugging me slightly. I nodded and moved away "what time is it" I asked. She looked at the clock "it's around 8" she said.

"So let's play truth or dare" she said. I frowned "but it won't be much as fun" I said she tapped her finger on her chin "you're so right…then do you have any board games"

"Nope" I said

"Anyways I can't sleep late tonight we have to leave early morning" I whispered.

"Oh" she said looking down

"So uh let's get ready to sleep then" she whispered.

Nodding my head we both went upstairs to sleep, "I checked the alarm and locks so were good" I said she nodded, jumping on overly large bed. I laughed jumping with her, Kiba sat on my large purple bean bag, "good night" I said shutting off the lamp, "good night" plus a bark was heard.

I smiled closing my eyes to fall asleep.

DPOV

I waited an hour until I knew they were asleep, before running downstairs. I quickly changed into my human form, sighing in relief I cracked my bones "oh that feels good" I murmured turning off the alarm going outside.

Looking down I noticed that I was naked "damn, damn, damn, damn" I cursed. I couldn't wait her father would be home any second, so I ran into the forest and streaked home, I climbed the tree next to my window and jumped in.

I grabbed the jeans and boxers that were laying on my bed and shirt putting them on, I ran downstairs "Derek!" a shout was heard, I looked up the last second a familiar smell of ink and newspaper engulfed me "hey dad" I whispered hugging him back.

"Dear lord where have you been" he asked then took a sniff "and why do you smell like white citrus and strawberries?" he asked. I blushed and looked away.

He stared to laugh "don't tell me you at some girl's house" he said. I blushed "DAD!" I shouted. My shout woke up Tori and Simon who bounded down stairs with happy smiles "we've missed you" Simon said "well I didn't" Tori snorted. I smiled slightly, "uh bro you smell like white citrus and strawberries"

I grunted while Tori burst out laughing, I settled them down and told them the whole story and for some reason I felt like a huge piece of my heart was missing and I wanted to go back to Chloe and snuggle in her warm and soft embrace.

Shaking my head from the thought I continued to tell my story and they listened.

**SO YOU LIKE...LOVE PLEASE TELL ME AND REVIEW!**


	5. Authors Note

Marking review

Okay I might stop writing stories because some chick told me that I'm bending the rules of the books of the universe and when I heard his/her comment I feel so hurt nobody as ever said that to me….these are MY stories not KELLEY ARMSTRONG so I can make them the way I want….and I already have to deal a lot of shit at home plus at school….my mom already wants me to be married and out of her freaken house and writing is the only thing that makes me happy…I have anger problems and I admit to that writing and listening to music only thing helps me and when somebody hurts saying that is bad and that your stories will be deleted for sexual abuse and my profile too. I Just felt so hurt that I wanted to cry nobody as ever said anything bad about my stories before everyone loves them and I'm sure some of you people on this website have seen more sexual stories than mine mines just a minor it barely goes into detail. All of your reviews makes me happy and it makes me happy knowing that you guys love my stories and want to read more of it.

And if you guys are made that Derek bit Chloe in this story and she didn't turn into a werewolf and it went right to sex but that's how it was supposed to be. He was marking her as his mate and he/she wanted Derek to be more control of himself and so right now I'm more than hurt! When I read that I just felt like crying because now I know that even on this website people can hurt you no matter what. I have to deal with enough hurt at home…I have to admit I have tears coming out of my eyes right now as I cry. Most of you people might think 'what the fuck is the chick doing crying over a stupid comment' but it really hurts me I'm such a sensitive person and my parents don't even know that. I have to act tough in front of them so they won't treat me like a baby and i seriously don't want that and i'm sure every teenager feels that way of not wanting to be treated as a baby but a very dependent person

So I need to take a break and wish me luck that I get my strength and come right back!

~Chlerek :)


	6. I'm Sorry

**SO HERE'S THE UM WELL PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHPT! I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I'M WORKING ON IT**

**AND I JUST REALIZED THAT I'M WHINING ABOUT A STUPID COMMENT AND THAT I SHOULDN'T TAKE IT PERSONALLY AND IT WASN'T EVEN HARSH**

**SO I'M ALL GOOD :)  
><strong>

CPOV

I opened my eyes just as the sunlight shown in my room, crying out in pain I shut my eyes frowning getting up to shut the blinds "stupid sun" I muttered rubbing my eyes opening them. I looked around the room and frowned it somehow felt different like something or someone was missing. Mimi was still her snoring softly on my pillow; one of her leg and arm was hanging off the bed.

Shrugging it off, I went to the bathroom and took a shower. In the bathroom I lathered my hair with shampoo thinking what in the world was different from my room it was almost quite.

Tilting my head back I let the warm water wash out the shampoo, I ran both hands through my hair making the process faster. Running my hands through my hair a few times I made sure that there was no shampoo left, and then I applied the body wash. "Something is defiantly not right" I said after I was fully clean and non-soapy.

I turned off the knob and grabbed a towel wrapping it around my chest and underneath my arms. I opened the door and Mimi ran into me "damn girl how long do you take" she said brushing past me to go the bathroom locking it shut.

I made a face "well sorry for wanting to smell clean" I muttered. "I heard that" she called through the door; I stuck my tongue at it then grinned running to my closet. I put on a bra and panties, then I decided on fitted jeans with a white sweater with a hood attached to it and strings coming out of it like a hoodie that had pomp-pomp attached to it.

I applied my deodorant brushed my hair into a messy bun, "Mimi hurry up!" I called "women I can't have enough time to smell clean" she mimicked me snickering. I grunted walking out of my room down the hall and then down the spiral stairs to the kitchen "Kiba time for breakfast" I called.

Going into the kitchen I grabbed his overly large food bowl and put some bacon, jerky and whatever he eats, I opened the fridge and took out two cinnamons buns and heated them up "Kiba!" I yelled again frowning he should be down when I ever heat up the food. I walked upstairs and looked through ever room "Kiba!

Panic coursed through me and I yelled "KIBA!" unshed tears filled my eyes "KIBAAAAA!" I yelled. I ran back upstairs looking through my room, in my closet then in my dad's room. All the guest room, I ran downstairs, tripping on the 4th to last step and landing on my chest, it hurt but not nearly as losing my Kiba.

Roughly yanking open the front door, "KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" my voice echoed throughout the neighborhood. I sobbed "Kiba" I whispered shoving my fist against my eyes trying to stop the tears. "K-K-Kiba c-c-come back to m-m-m-e" I croaked dropping to my knees, "pl-pl-pl-please" I pleaded covering my mouth in my hands and the other clutching my shirt near my heart.

"MIMI!" I yelled in agony "Kiba" I whispered.

DPOV

I was lying in my bed staring at the ceiling, my arms crossed behind my head, "hey bro?" Simon asked walking past my room "yeah" I grunted, going to sitting on my bed with my legs hanging over the side. "You miss her don't you" he stated, my head snapped to his meet his determined amber ones.

I looked away hoping that my long hair covered my pink tinting face "no" I growled standing up shoving past him downstairs. I was almost halfway down stairs when I heard him laugh, and run past me "denial!" he yelled. Scowling I turned away from him and stalked into the kitchen. Grabbing a pear I chomped down into it, Dad and Tori were sitting there talking to each other.

Then the doorbell rang, we all stopped and looked at each other, hesitantly Simon went over and walked towards the door peeking through the small peep hole and he grinned "there's really hot chick outside" he exclaimed yanking open the door. My eyes widened and I spit out my pear chocking on half of it.

I coughed and pounded on my chest with my fist, they all looked at me and I wheezed out a breath "I'm okay" I chocked. Tori stared in amused, Simon and Dad just looked like I went crazy. "Hey I'm Mimi I'm looking for a large black dog the size of a leonberger probably even bigger and well he has a pierced ear" she said. Simon just kept on grinning staring at her.

"I have a boyfriend" she snarled and his grin dropped "damn" he cursed "anyways what were you looking for" he asked. "A dog?" dad said standing up, "a big black one" he said she nodded. "It's my friends she's moving today and she lost him. We search everywhere and she needs to leave in 30 min" Mimi whispered.

Tori looked at me and smirked "really so how does this dog act" she asked smoothly "act? Well um he's kind of smart which is weird for a dog and he loves to snuggle with my friend who's the owner plus he smells like white citrus and strawberries" that did Tori just burst out laughing like a hyena on crack.

Mimi however looked hurt "how in the world do you find this funny. It's not funny that my friend lost her best friend" she snarled "you know what forget it you guys are just a bunch of whack jobs" she growled slamming the door shut. "Derek likes to cuddle!" Tori said laughing even more. I sighed running a hand through my hair roughly, even Dad cracked a grin.

"Ha-ha very funny I forgot to laugh" I snarled going to the door roughly opening it then slamming it shut, I was down the pathway to my white vine fence, my hand reached the lock when I looked up I froze. Across the street I saw Chloe and Mimi; I tilted my head listening to their conversation.

**so you like :) i working on finishing this chpt and i'm going to upload another chpt for Renew my love!**


	7. Author's note!

OKAY MY FELLOW FANS!  
>MY MOM GROUNDED ME FOR LIKE 3 TO 4 WEEKS BECAUSE I SKIPPED A FEW CLASSES AND LEFT CAMPUS AND WENT TO WATABURGER FOR SOME FOOD INSTEAD OF GOING TO MY CLASSES...MY FUCKIN PRINCIPLE FOUND OUT PARDON MY LANGUAGE! AND TOLD MY MOM AND I HAVE ISS AND KNOW I'M NOT EXEMPT FOR MY FINALS! I HAVE TO TAKE ALL OF THEM...MY MOM JUST FUKIN RUINED MY LIFE AND SAID THAT I'M GROUNDED FOR 3 WEEKS PLUS I'M GETTING HOMESCHOOL NEXT YEAR...! :'(<p>

SO I'M NOT GOING TO WRITE UNTIL I'M UN GROUNDED THEN I'LL SEE YOU THEN HOPING MY MOM WILL FORGET ABOUT GIVING ME HOME SCHOOL...

SO BYE I LOVE YOU ALL *KISSES*...i'm straight...

*TEARS* BYE!


	8. NEW HOME

**Got another chpt done so please enjoy! :D**

CPOV

I opened my eyes just as the sunlight shown in my room, crying out in pain I shut my eyes frowning getting up to shut the blinds "stupid sun" I muttered rubbing my eyes opening them.

I looked around the room and frowned, it somehow felt different like something or someone was missing. Mimi was still her snoring softly on my pillow; one of her leg and arm was hanging off the bed.

Shrugging it off, I went to the bathroom and took a shower. In the bathroom I lathered my hair with shampoo thinking what in the world was different from my room it was almost quite.

Tilting my head back I let the warm water wash out the shampoo, I ran both hands through my hair making the process faster. Running my hands through my hair a few times I made sure that there was no shampoo left, and then I applied the body wash. "Something is defiantly not right" I said after I was fully clean and non-soapy.

I turned off the knob and grabbed a towel wrapping it around my chest and underneath my arms. I opened the door and Mimi ran into me "damn girl how long do you take" she said brushing past me to go the bathroom locking it shut.

I made a face "well sorry for wanting to smell clean" I muttered. "I heard that" she called through the door; I stuck my tongue at it then grinned running to my closet.

I put on a bra and panties, then I decided on fitted jeans then a white shirt white sweater with a hood attached to it and strings coming out of it like a hoodie that had pomp-pomp attached to it.

I applied my deodorant brushed my hair into a messy bun, "Mimi hurry up!" I called "women I can't have enough time to smell clean" she mimicked me snickering. I grunted walking out of my room down the hall and then down the spiral stairs to the kitchen "Kiba time for breakfast" I called.

Going into the kitchen I grabbed his overly large food bowl and put some bacon, jerky and whatever he eats, I opened the fridge and took out two cinnamons buns and heated them up "Kiba!" I yelled again frowning he should be down when I ever heat up the food. I walked upstairs and looked through ever room "Kiba!

Panic coursed through me and I yelled "KIBA!" unshed tears filled my eyes "KIBAAAAA!" I yelled. I ran back upstairs looking through my room, in my closet then in my dad's room. All the guest room, I ran downstairs, tripping on the 4th to last step and landing on my chest, it hurt but not nearly as losing my Kiba.

Roughly yanking open the front door, "KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" my voice echoed throughout the neighborhood. I sobbed "Kiba" I whispered shoving my fist against my eyes trying to stop the tears.

"K-K-Kiba c-c-come back to m-m-m-e" I croaked dropping to my knees, "pl-pl-pl-please" I pleaded covering my mouth in my hands and the other clutching my shirt near my heart.

"MIMI!" I yelled in agony "Kiba" I whispered.

DPOV

I was lying in my bed staring at the ceiling, my arms crossed behind my head, "hey bro?" Simon asked walking past my room "yeah" I grunted, going to sitting on my bed with my legs hanging over the side. "You miss her don't you" he stated, my head snapped to his meet his determined amber ones.

I looked away hoping that my long hair covered my pink tinting face "no" I growled standing up shoving past him downstairs. I was almost halfway down stairs when I heard him laugh, and run past me "denial!" he yelled.

Scowling I turned away from him and stalked into the kitchen. Grabbing a pear I chomped down into it, Dad and Tori were sitting there talking to each other.

Then the doorbell rang, we all stopped and looked at each other, hesitantly Simon went over and walked towards the door peeking through the small peep hole and he grinned

"there's really hot chick outside" he exclaimed yanking open the door, my eyes widened and I spit out my pear chocking on half of it.

I coughed and pounded on my chest with my fist, they all looked at me and I wheezed out a breath "I'm okay" I chocked. Tori stared in amused; Simon and Dad just looked like I went crazy.

"Hey I'm Mimi I'm looking for a large black dog the size of a leonberger probably even bigger and well he has a pierced ear" she said. Simon just kept on grinning staring at her.

"I have a boyfriend" she snarled and his grin dropped "damn" he cursed "anyways what were you looking for" he asked. "A dog?" dad said standing up, "a big black one" he said she nodded.

"It's my friends she's moving today and she lost him. We search everywhere and she needs to leave in 30 min" Mimi whispered.

Tori looked at me and smirked "really so how does this dog act" she asked smoothly "act? Well um he's kind of smart which is weird for a dog and he loves to snuggle with my friend who's the owner plus he smells like white citrus and strawberries" that did Tori just burst out laughing like a hyena on crack.

Mimi however looked hurt "how in the world do you find this funny. It's not funny that my friend lost her best friend" she snarled "you know what forget it you guys are just a bunch of whack jobs" she growled slamming the door shut.

"Derek likes to cuddle!" Tori said laughing even more. I sighed running a hand through my hair roughly, even Dad cracked a grin.

"Ha-ha very funny I forgot to laugh" I snarled going to the door roughly opening it then slamming it shut, I was down the pathway to my white vine fence, my hand reached the lock when I looked up I froze. Across the street I saw Chloe and Mimi; I tilted my head listening to their conversation.

"Did you find him" a tearful Chloe asked, there was so much hope in her eyes that it made my heart ache. Frowning I placed a hand near my heart wondering why it bothered me.

Mimi frowned "no I'm so sorry but if I do find him I'll keep him until Christmas vacation" she said. Chloe nodded _great now I have to stay human so Mimi won't find me_ I thought angrily.

Chloe nodded chocking back a sob, "awe sweetheart" Mimi whispered, and she jumped into her arms crying in her shoulder. Mimi wrapped her arms around Chloe's petite waist.

Then another guy around their age came running towards them he had light blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, "hey what happened?" he asked, "she lost her dog on the last day she going to move" Mimi said.

The guy looked sympathetic to Chloe and he patted her head softly like he was scared he was going to break her, my fist clenched and the only thing came to my mind _why is he touching her; who is he to her!_

I stopped and looked down at my hands on the palm were bloody crescent moon shapes from my nails.

Frowning _why was I anger_ I turned away to go back inside when a voice stopped me "HEY YOU!" I froze and turned back around to the see guy running towards me.

Mimi and Chloe staring at me well Mimi was actually glaring and Chloe looked shocked and in awe. Looking down I stuffed my thumbs in my pockets "yeah" I grunted just as he reached me.

"Have you seen a lost dog around here" he said I shook my head. "Sorry but I hate dogs I stay away from them" I muttered showing him my hand "a stupid rat dogI'm sorry if you hate Chihuahuas came out of nowhere and bit my hand so I stay away from them" I grumbled still not looking at me.

I hated this guy so much I still have no idea why, "oh I feel for you" he said reaching out to touch my shoulder but I slapped it away glaring at him down at him, I was taller and way muscular than him.

He was shocked then his eyes flashed for a second before he glared "watch your back _mutt_" he growled and walked off. This time I was shocked _how did you know that i was a werewolf?_

"Wait" I called he turned around with a smug smile "how did you know" I growled lowly, he smirked up at me "you're not the only supernatural in this town" he whispered harshly walking off, I was still too shocked to call back for him

Growling low in my throat I shoved the gate open which made it crack and brake off the hinges, and then I stomped away, I knew I saw them watching me but I didn't care the guy threatened and nobody threatens me or my family.

CPOV

We watched the guy stomp away, I still couldn't believe he was living right across the street from me and he was big, and scary. He wasn't bad to look at either but the way he glared at Max scared me. I was kind of glad that I was moving and this guy has been living in front of me for almost 5 months and I didn't know.

"Chloe time to go" Dad called getting inside the car, I hugged both of them and Mimi told me to e-mail her every day if possible "bye" I said trying to stop the tears. They waved sadly and I got in the car and my dad drove off "don't worry when we get to Colorado. I'll buy you a new pet" he said hoping that I would calm down.

I didn't want a knew pet I wanted Kiba he made me feel safe, yes he was big and scary dog to look at but he was so sweet and protective and just absolutely adorable.

I sniffled wiping my eyes and nodded "thanks daddy" I whispered he smiled in relief and we drove off to the airport. My dad told me to sit down on the chair and said that the plane was going to arrive in 30 min so he went to get some food for me.

While I waited for dad to come back, some other man sat down next to me he was in the middle 20's with blonde hair that was tied back in a short ponytail his bangs were in his eyes, he had a short scruff of hair on his jaw and chin, he turned to look at me and I stared deep into his dark blue eyes "hey" He rumbled.

The way he talked sent shivers down my spine and not in a good way "hey" I whispered blushing "so uh you going alone to Colorado or you have a family there" he asked. "No um well I'm waiting for my dad he's going to get some food" I said he nodded grinning even more. "So you going alone?" I asked.

He made a small noise and crossed his arms above his head showing off his bulging muscles "yeah I'm going alone" he said. "You going to live alone" again I asked.

He smirked and shook his head "nah I have a friend I'm living with" he said, I nodded "oh that's good" I replied. He frowned and traced the area underneath my eye. I moved away a bit but stayed still for the most part "you look sad what happened" he cooed. I looked into his eyes and he smiled.

"I lost my pet dog you see my father got him two days ago and this morning he ran away" I whispered, he nodded and patted my knee. Then he stood up with reason "I'll probably see you around maybe or maybe not" he purred and walked off.

I sat there confused for a second then 2 min. later my dad and sat down next to me "hope you weren't lonely" he said smiling handing me a mug of ice coffee, "no I wasn't" I whispered taking a small sip.

An half hour later we stood up to go to our plan...Dad gave the ticket to the lady and we went to find out seats.

I sat down on the window seat with my dad beside me we buckled up the plane jerked and I sat there comforting. I held back my tears just as I heard my dad snores I let them fall and I touched my hand to the glass "I'll miss you Kiba" I whispered yes I know it's a bit cliché

It was almost 3 and half hours to get there, the plane landed and we both got off the cold air hit me and, I reached into my bag to pull on the heavy jacket slipping it on me, Dad beside me laughed softly "cold isn't it" he whispered his breathing coming in small puffs of air that i couldn't clearly see "yeah" I whispered.

We got our car and got in then drove to our new home in Vail when we arrived I gasped in awe it was so big and beautiful.

-_**the pictures of the house...her room...and the inside of the house is on my profile!-**_

"Well" Dad said clearing his throat "how do you like it?" he asked, I grinned almost forgetting about my Kiba _almost_ "I love it" I whispered grabbing my suitcase running to the door.

Dad laughed softly "here" he threw me the keys and I tried to catch it but it landed on my nose and fell down on the snow, with my black gloved hands I reached down and picked up the keys and unlocked the door opened it up, "Waaaa!" I cried

Running inside I placed my suitcase on the floor and ran about the house laughing in delight, when I got to my room I gasped it was so big and purple my favorite color

It was the best room ever, it even had a small step to the bed…Kiba would have loved that he would have been closer to me. Frowning I walked out of the room downstairs "Dad?" I called "in the living room" he called

He was staring out the window; I walked towards him "how about let's get some sleep then we can un-pack tomorrow okay?" he said. I nodded looking out the window as well into the mountain "good night Chloe" he whispered leaning down to kiss my forehead "good night daddy" I whispered placing my hands on the window.

He left and I just stayed there then walked into the kitchen

The whole house was big and it was European style…so beautiful. I looked at the time on the microwave it was 8:72 tomorrow Milo and Claire were coming their plane flight was tomorrow and dad was going to pick them up while I was going to walk around the market area.

Yawning I decided to go to sleep, trudging up the stairs I climbed into my bed without changing in to my night clothes…I was too heartbroken to do that, I didn't even close the light when I fell asleep.

**Sorry it took so long! :) but here you go! well anyways I was reading a story Called the "correcting" and it sounded a lot like my story "how to make your werewolf boyfriend kiss you" should I do something... I have no idea...-but anyways please comment and review on this chpt! ;)- I need at least 10 reviews  
><strong>


	9. Village

**Okay here we go just as I promised 10 reviews and another chpt! Sorry if it's not long I had to do it quickly! :3 I still hope you enjoyed it**

**DPOV**

We were eating dinner and Dad was scolding Tori for sneaking out of the house to meet her boyfriend, "how _could_ you Tori, I mean what have I done wrong for you to sneak out" he demanded at her; while she played with the noodles on her plate with her fork.

"Answer" he said, Tori sighed and put down her fork. "Derek" she said, they all stared at me "I can't invite him to my house because of Derek" this time dad was glaring at me, "what" I exclaimed trying to hide a smirk.

"How is it Derek's fault anyways" Simon said putting twirling his fork in his noodles before bringing it to his mouth, Tori blushed and I sighed

"I saw her making out with Todd a few days ago in her room, and I started to yell at them both. He got scared shitless and doesn't even come in a mile from this house or near me" I said shrugging gulping down my fifth glass of root beer.

Dad sighed and ran a hand through his silvering black hair "I don't blame you Derek and Tori you should know never to do that in this house when Derek's home" he muttered, and I smirked at Tori who clenched her fork in her fist. My smirk widened but I turn expressionless when Dad turned to me.

"Derek, I need to talk to you after dinner" Dad said, "yeah fine sure" I grunted. "And Tori I know I should ground you for doing this but I'm not going to" he added to Tori who had her puppy eyes on full blast.

"This be a lesson to you to all of you…never rebel against my rules okay" she nodded eagerly "okay your done with" he muttered smiling when she threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Thanks Daddy" she said grinning. "Now Simon" he started.

I groaned this is going to be a long night, Dad glared at me then turned to Simon with a frown "I got a call from your girlfriend's parents" Simon blanched then nervously giggled "hehe what did they say" he said slowly.

"They found a used condom and your Spiderman boxers in her room" Tori and I chocked on our drinks, Simon was blushing madly, "Spiderman" Tori chocked out still on her coughing fit from her drink, while I was recovering from it.

Simon pouted and puffed out his cheeks turning his head the other way, crossing his arms "she said that they were hot" he grumbled out, Tori and I snickered and he glared at us "leave me alone" he demanded blushing "we'll talk about that later Simon" Dad said sternly glaring at both of us.

Simon stuck his tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes at his immaturity, I sighed while Dad continued to scold Simon who furiously kept apologizing. I looked out my plate, for some reason I was lonely and I had no idea why.

Dinner was over with Simon grounded for a day while Tori got off the hook, "Derek in my office" he said while I finished the last of the dishes, I nodded wiping my hands on a dry towel then following him in his office.

"Yeah" I said sitting down in a recliner. He went behind his desk sitting down on his rolling chair, "now tell me how could you be so careless" he said, I grumbled looking away "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…I was done changing, then I ran around the forest then I saw a squirrel" I mumbled out blushing.

"So you chased the squirrel" he stated out, nodding I continued my story "a guy in pet's store uniform caught me then dragged me back in the store" I stated, he sighed shaking his head.

"So your good now right" I nodded; he hesitated "Derek…from the story you told me and from the description the girl said was very different" I froze…._damn he caught me…._

I looked away "why'd you lie" he asked, I glanced at him then looked away again "why would I say anything…knowing that I would never see her again" I muttered my ears turning red.

He chuckled "it's okay" he said, my eyes widened "its okay you can go" he said. Walking over to me tousling my hair softly, "go" he said then left leaving me there dumbfounded.

**CPOV**

I groaned as my phone alarm shut off, I reached over the bed and unplugged it and shut it off, I lay down in bed. Turning over I expected to see big green eyes staring at me, but then I remembered…Kiba ran away so I would never see him again.

Sighing loudly I sat up rubbing a hand through my eyes, I threw off the covers and stepped down from my bed and walked in the bathroom, this place was so expensive even the bathroom was luxurious.

_**The pictures is on my profile**_ - ;)

And purple too hehe

I walked over to the sink and brushed my teeth, flossed plus did mouth wash for extra measurements, then stripping off my clothes I turned on the warm water and let it rain on my body, once I was done and clean I turned it off before grabbing the huge purple bathrobe hanging nearby.

Wrapping it around myself I walked towards my dryer and dried out my hair then combed it with a brush, I didn't feel like curling my hair today so I let it flow straight and silk.

"Chloe!" I heard my dad call from downstairs, "yeah I'm almost ready" I called back, quickly putting on a clean bra and underwear, I put on a thick dark blue sweater with a hoodie that had fake soft black fur on the inside keeping me warm from the bitter cold outside, then a pair of black skinny jeans and fur boots

Putting on a slight dark make up, I ran downstairs hoping I won't trip on my own feet, I ran towards the kitchen where my dad was trying to cook "uh Dad let's just have some cereal" I said hoping he would stop before something really bad happened.

He looked at me and nodded sighing in defeat putting the eggs away and the deep fryer away "uh were you trying to deep fry the eggs?" I asked a bit scared, daddy looked at me and grinned "of course…isn't that how Claire does it?" he commented.

"Never mind" I muttered smiling, he shrugged and took out two bowls, a carton of 1% white milk and honey bunches of oats, we ate silently until he cleared his throat and I looked up at him.

"I registered you in a nearby school, it's small but that's all they have in this town. So on Monday your going okay" I nodded smiling "thanks daddy" he sighed in relief, he probably thought that I would mad at him for moving.

"Okay I need to go pick up Claire and Milo from the airport in about 2 hrs why don't you go around the town and look around; I'll be in my office. Here's 50 dollars just in case you like something" he said handing me the money.

"Thanks" I said. He got up and grabbed both of our bowls and placed them in the sink, while I put the milk and cereal away, "Bye daddy" I called opening the door grabbing my black gloves on the way that was sitting on the table near the doorway, "bye and be safe" he called. Walking out of the door, I followed the pathway towards the town.

When I got there, people were buzzing around everywhere trying to get early Christmas presents, there were bicycles, motor cycles, even horse drawn carriages riding around, this place was beautiful and far away you could see the beautiful snow covered mountains.

I walked around looking through different stores; it even had an ice ring, making a mental note in my head to ask my dad to go there sometimes when Max and Mimi come over to visit.

I kept on walking until there was a guy selling grilled corn, he smiled at me and I gave him a small smile back "new here" he asked. I nodded "yeah just came yesterday" I said.

The guy looked to be around in his mid 20's with brown hair and big icy blue eyes, "names Alexander Ross, I'm a teacher here" he said giving a young teenager boy a corn who handed him his money, "I'm Chloe, what do you teach?" I asked.

He glanced at me before wrapping another corn and giving it to a woman, "I teach Greek history…I love Greek always wanted to go there and visit the temples and ancient places. I love Greek since I was little, mostly medieval time. I'm a sucker for medieval things, I was so into I even hired a trainer to teach me how to sword fight then I took fencing." He said grinning boyishly

I laughed making him grin more "how much are they?" I asked, "These hmm about 5" I smiled apologetically "do you have change for a 50" I asked taking out the bill, he laughed and nodded

"Sure just give me a second…hey Rhodri get me a change for a fifty" he called towards the guy in the back sitting behind a desk looking through his Iphone. "Yeah" he muttered, I handed Rhodri the fifty and he looked through a box.

"That's my older brother" Alexander said, I looked at Rhodri, who looked to be in his early 30's with wavy black hair to his shoulder and big icy blue eyes like his brother. Now when I look between them both I could seriously see the similarities, same jaw, eyes, face shape.

"Here we go" he said counting the money out loud, "change for a 50" I smiled handing him a five then grabbed the warm wrapped grilled corn in my hands when Alexander handed it to me.

"Thank you" I murmured waiting for it to cool down, "No problem see you Monday at school" he said smiling, "bye" I called walking off, both brothers waved at me before they went back to work.

I took a bite of the corn and almost melted, this was way better than buttered corn, now and then I would stop and look through at what people were selling.

Throwing away my finished corn in a nearby dumpster I walked in a candy store that said **_Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory_** I opened the door and the smell of milk chocolate burst in my face.

Smiling I looked through the aisles to see mountain and mountains of chocolate stacked on the shelf's, I laughed when I reached a frozen section where they were selling apples that were coated with milk chocolate which was decorated to be like a cute reindeer, and white chocolate to be like a snowman.

I went deeper in the shop to see luxurious chocolate boxes wrapped in Christmas colored boxes, finally I grabbed a huge bag full of miniature Reeses cups in all different flavors, "8.34" the old lady said smiling at me, I handed her a 10 and she gave me the change.

When I walked back out I looked at the time on my phone "Damn its 12.30 Dad already left," I muttered. I shrugged and continued on walking when I bumped into someone "oops I'm so sorry" a feminine voice said.

I looked up to see a beautiful girl, she had copper skin with copper colored hair and brown eyes, "no that's okay" I said smiling at her, she gave me a hesitant smile "I'm Rachelle but you can call me Rae" she said sticking out a white furry gloved hand, I took it and shook her hand "I'm Chloe just moved here yesterday" her eyes widened.

"So you're the new girl here, everyone been talking about you" she said, I frowned "how does everyone know" I asked. "It's a small town their bout everyone knows everything and everyone it's like a huge family" Rae said giggling, I smiled. "Do you want me to show your around" I nodded "yeah thanks I'll be very grateful" she nodded and led me through the shops.

"Rae!" a voice yelled through the cloud, we both jumped well I jumped and turned around. My eyes widened it was the blonde guy from the plane; he was wearing a jet black sweater with a leather coat on top, dark jeans and brown boots.

He caught up with us, small puff of air coming out of his mouth "s-sorry just give me a minuet" he said taking in a deep breath before letting it out. "Hey I know you…we met on the plane" he said.

I smiled "This here is Chloe Saunders" Rae introduces me "and this is my boyfriend - " she was caught off my the man "Liam my names Liam and it's a very _pleasure_ meeting you"

**LIKE IT LOVE IT WANT IT! please comments and this time I need at least 20 reviews ;3**

~Chlerek _~ Chu!_


	10. Coming to get you

DPOV

All night I stayed awake thinking that should I go and find her…_of course she's your mistress you have to protect her,_ my wolf urged me, then I thought about it. Her father's always at work and she's home alone…I've never seen her mom before then the realization hit me.

Maybe her mother left her, or got a divorce or even worse…maybe her mother passed away. _Oh poor Chloe all alone_, my wolf said sympathetically. That's it I have made my decision I will go and protect and only to protect her.

It's not like I like her or anything right? _Sure you don't_ he taunted. "I don't!" I whined out loud, the moment Simon walked by. He stared at me "what is a crime to talk to myself" I growled.

He just snickered and walked off, "stupid wolf" I growled to myself softly. _Okay pack and let's leave to find our mistress_ for some reason when the wolf said 'mistress' he made it sound all perverted and everything and I defiantly didn't like that at all

"Okay so let's go" I muttered to myself again, I got up and pulled out a black suitcase _why do you need a suitcase_ the wolf growled at me._ I'm going to be staying someplace because I need to at least attend school there and get my education_ I thought back.

Wolf nodded in approval and didn't interrupt as I packed my all my clothes, before I packed all my clothes I changed quickly into dark blue jeans, a plane dark red shirt with a black zip up hoodie that I only zipped up half way.

I threw my other clothes that I was wearing in the suitcase decided that I would wash them when I would get there. Suddenly there was a knock on the door; I quickly shoved the suitcase underneath the bed, before running to open the door

"Hey bro" Simon said grinning "uh hey" I muttered opening the door wider for him to walk in, "are we going somewhere?" I looked at him. He was standing there with a frown on his face "no, Why?" I asked "your closet door is open and it's almost empty except for your favorite hoodie" he said.

I mentally slapped myself _stupid you forgot to close your closet door_ wolf snickered at me. _Shut it_ I mentally growled at him "not we only me" I grumbled walking over to pick up...it was a dark green and black plaid hoodie, with a skull and cross bones on the back. The zipper was a diamond bone….real diamond

Very expensive hoodie dad got it for me on my birthday and it's been my favorite since…I let nobody touch it even when their near it I get pissed off. One time there was this one punk guy…he had a dyed black hair spiked up the tips were a bright magenta, he had piercing all over his face even his eyebrows.

He tried to trip me and I called him a douche, he went to grab my hoodie but I boxed him right in the ear and pulled out one of his ear piercing, he shouted and almost cried like a baby.

His girlfriend who was also punk wearing thick black eyeliner, black hair different colored high lights her hair spiked up as well. A lip piercing with a chain attached when went down to and was clipped to the pocket of her jacket.

"You fucking bastard" she yelled at me, I just kicked dirt in her eyes and walked off like nothing happened, the next day they didn't mess with me neither did they bug Simon and Tori.

I was brought back when Simon snapped his fingers in my face a few times, I shoved it away slightly "where you going?" he asked as I gently packed the sweater and placed it on the top of all my clothes.

I ignored him and zipped up the suitcase "_Dereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek" _he whined tugging on the sleeve of my jacket while hopping up and down slightly.

Smiling I patted his spiky head "away for a while Dad will explain," he pouted and crossed his arms, then a silly grin grew on his face "are you going to see _Chloe_ my future sister in law" he taunted while my face turned a unhealthy shade of purple.

"Simon!" I growled throwing a punch; he dodged the last second and ran out of the room laughing. I was furious…I was only going back to protect her nothing else! _Denial_ wolf growled at me.

Ignoring him, I grabbed my black backpack and put my toiletries in there, and my I-pod, phone charger, and extra pair of earphones while listening to them during school.

I had my black headphones around my neck those big old school ones. I packed a few photographs of Simon, dad and yes Tori…she can be a bitch but she's my sister still.

Then some other things that I thought I might need, my I phone was in my pocket, my headphones plugged into them. I could hear the music clearing when their around my neck.

But they were mute to the humans unless you're a werewolf. Grabbing my suitcase and backpack I walked downstairs, where dad, Simon, and Tori were waiting for me.

"So you decided you will go huh" dad stated smiling, well actually he was smirking a god damn smirk like he knew exactly what my wolf was thinking in my head.

I grumbled and looked away, he walked up to me and hugged me tightly "I got you a last second airplane ticket, and here's your passport, driving license" he said handing me a new black leather wallet.

I smiled hugging him back tightly, until he pounded on my back gasping "Derek….air!" he choked out, my eyes widened and I pulled back "uh sorry" I muttered scratching the back of my neck, he chuckled and patted my chest weakly "it's okay" he whispered.

Grabbing the wallet and sticking it in my back jeans pocket before moving onto Simon who just jumped up and hugged me, I hugged him as well rolling my eyes hoping he wasn't going to turn all sappy and emotion on me.

I hated when he did that he was the most emotional person in this house and it kind of freaked me out…usually I thought it would be Tori but it was Simon…once when we were little he started to cry at the end of _Beauty and The Beast_ while Tori and I just stared at him while he bawled into his favorite pillow

"I'll miss you" he said pulling away stepping back, "yeah sure me too" I said, he took out a piece of paper from his back pocket "here" he said "don't read it until he get on the plane" he said.

I moved onto Tori who just stayed there glancing at the door "oh and Derek have fun but not too much _fun" _Simon said snickering while I growled at him

"Here" Tori muttered pushing a cotton tan bag in my chest, I looked at her but she was looking away. I frowned and looked in the bag and saw she had packed me some of my favorite snacks.

My heart swelled for my sister "thank you" I muttered pulling her into a hug, "ugh get off me dog breath" she muttered angrily but when I pulled away she had a small smile on her face.

"Here take this too and don't read it when you get on the plane" she said throwing a pink paper that had her favorite scented perfume on it "I still wonder why you get these" I grumbled "hey I love Legally blondes plus I thought it was a good idea" she said crossing her arms.

We got in the car while Dad put my suitcase in the trunk; once he was done he got in the car and turned to us "seat belts on?" he asked, "yeah dad" we all grumbled.

We turned on the engine and we were off….-**- airport**

Once we reached there, dad handed me a envelope "here take this and there's going to be a guy waiting for you…his name is Giles Smith…he's muscular, tall and had a slight bear with a ear pierce. He's going to look like a biker just telling you, he's a good friend of mine. He's going to make you work for him so you can earn money and enroll you in the school…plus he's going to get you a car" I nodded.

I took the envelope and got out of the car, grabbing my suitcase from the trunk I waved until they left, turning around I opened the door and took a deep breath. _Time to get our Mistress_! Wolf yipped in delight jumping up and down, while I muttered "I'm going just to protect her".

**CPOV**

Liam, Rae, and I were walking through the stores until my dad called "hello?" I answered "hello Chloe I just arrived at the airport okay so where are you" he asked.

"Um I'm still at the market, I met two friends here…there's Rachelle and Liam" I said. Dad was silent for a second "this Liam guy doesn't like you or anything" he said bluntly.

I blushed "dad" I growled in the phone, he chuckled "sorry, sorry just joking" I pouted "There both gf and bf" I whispered, "eh?" was his response. "Boyfriend and girlfriend" I whispered harshly "ohhhhhh," I slapped my palm on my forehead.

"Sorry hun…ooo I see them okay bye" he said "yeah sure bye daddy" I said before he hung up. Putting away my phone, "so you got a boyfriend back home or something" Rae asked me throwing an arm around my shoulder.

I blushed "u-uh n-no i-i-i-i…um no!" I stammered, they both stared at me before busting out laughing "awe your stutter was just too adorable" Rae breathed wiping a fake tear.

Puffing out my cheeks slightly, I crossed my arms and turned away "awe hun I'm sorry" Rae said giving me a side hug. "Yeah she's sorry" Liam said going to my side and hugging me as well.

When he did I felt his hand go lower past my waist towards my rear and he breathed out deeply on my neck, my eyes widened and I jumped away from both of them quickly.

"What happened" Rae asked concerned coming to my side, from across her shoulder I saw Liam have a smug smile on his damn cocky face. "Uh nothing" I muttered "just thought I saw a roach" she nodded and patched my flushed and cold cheek "that's alright" she said smiling.

"Anyways Liam what time is it?" she asked her _boyfriend_ we both glanced at Liam well I was actually glaring at him. He pulled back his sweater and checked the time on his wrist watch "almost 1" Rae frowned

"Uh Sorry but I have to go" she muttered sadly "see you at school Monday hope we have a class together or at least lunch" I smiled and she ran off with Liam following; he turned the last second and winked at me while I fumed at him.

Turning back around me walked back home…hoping that Liam will come to his senses and be with Rae.

**DPOV**

When the plane landed, and the lady speaker said it was safe to move around. Unbuckling I grabbed my backpack, before changing the song to "_Shake Tramp – dirty version_" by **Mariana's Trench** it was a really good song though.

I got up and walked out, "oh no" I heard a really familiar voice whisper, I craned my neck to the side and my eyes widened when I saw Claire – Chloe's nanny- and Milo her driver with a French chief.

"I accidently forgot my favorite heels at home" she whined, "its okay we can buy some new ones" Milo said in his cubian accent trying to comfort her.

She nodded still looking a bit upset "Hey can you go any slower!" a jockey douche said behind me. I turned around and mustered up my worst glare in my life, he looked absolutely frighten "Shut your trap" I growled down at him. He nodded quickly and looked away, turning back around I continued out of the plane.

Once we were done with the checking and everything, I waiting for my suitcase to roll by, finally I saw the familiar black suitcase and I reached down to grab it.

I pulled on my head phones, then my hood and walked outside, before I got off the plane I had changed into a thicker and more warmer jacket, my gloved fingers glided over my phone putting on a different song "_Riot"_** by: Three Days Grace**

I walked through the crows and texted Simon telling him that I arrived in Colorado and all I had to do was find this Giles guy. Once I reached out side it was fucking cold out so I pulled on the jacket tighter.

"Excuse me" a small timid voice said, I pulled down the headphones so there were around my neck and I looked down to see a little boy no bigger than six years old.

He was thin and I mean really thin, his eyes were big and gray with jet black hair that surrounded his small chubby face sticking in all direction. His face was so flushed he looked like an angel.

"Do *cough* have a-a-any *cough cough* food?" he whispered trembling in the cold. My eyes widened _this little boy was poor_ I crouched down in front of him.

Then I took out my extra hoodie that I was wearing in the plane from my backpack and wrapped it around him, his eyes grew bigger "t-t-t-thank *cough* you" he stuttered.

"Where are your parents?" I asked taking out the warm soft tortilla wrapped chicken from the bag Tori gave me, I pulled down the aluminum foil enough for him to take a bite out of it.

His small mouth opened and he took the biggest bite he can ever muster "they're gone…I saw them they were sleeping between me and the next morning they didn't wake up" he whispered tears falling down his cold cheek.

I used the cuff of my jacket and wiped his tears "would you like to come with me?" I asked, those dark gray eyes widened and a small smile formed on his face "p-p-pwease" he whispered.

I opened my arms and he scuttled into him taking another bite, wrapping my arms around the little angel boy I stood up, His face was tucked in my neck as he still took small bites of his sandwich.

I walked around until I saw a big beefy muscular guy, with a thin bears, and a bushy mustache. He was wearing all black clothing the material was leather.

He was holding a sign with my name on it, walking towards him he looked at me "Derek Souza, the adopted son of Christopher Bae" I nodded, he gave me a silly grin "I'm Giles Smith" he said opening the door for me, grabbing my suitcase and went to put it in the trunk.

"What's your name" I whispered to little boy, he looked up at me his lips trembling "Ian" he whispered snuggling back into me, "Ian can you get in the car, we both can get in at the same time" I said.

"Are you going to leave me" he cried holding onto my jacket with his chubby fingers, my eyes widened "no I'm going to come from the other side…I promise" I whispered. Ian hesitated before letting go and I placed him the car, shutting the door before jogging to the other side.

Giles was already in the car waiting patiently for me; taking off my backpack I threw it in the car then got in myself, I almost had the door shut when Ian jumped on my lap snuggling into my chest.

"Don't ever leave me papa" he whispered, I froze "papa?" I breathed shutting the door. I nodded towards Gile who was smirking and drove off, Ian pulled away from my chest and stared at me, tears in his eyes "c-c-can I *cough cough* n-not call you *cough* p-papa?" he stuttered.

"You can call me papa I was just shocked for a second" I murmured pulling him back into my chest..._somehow this little boy broke through my barrier so quickly and is now sleeping against me calling me 'papa'_ I groaned throwing my head back

_What have I got myself into…he's obviously scared that I might leave him. So how am I supposed to get back with Chloe_ I thought _give it time you obliviously wanted to get back to your 'Mistress' faster than I thought_ wolf said snickering, I blushed before looking out the window.

When we arrived at the house…it was a huge house

**The picture is on my profile! :)**

I got out, with Ian in my arms. Giles grabbed my backpack and handed it to me, while he grabbed my suitcase. Locking the door of the car we walked towards the house, and he opened it gratefully with a single click of his key.

"Come on let's get to your bedroom" he said, we walked up the stairs and it was the first door across the bridge in the house. The door swung open, and my mouth dropped open

**The picture is on my profile! :)**

it was simple and black just the way I liked it, "thanks" I muttered; walking in the room, I put Ian down on the bed, and took off my backpack. He set the suitcase down "we'll talk in the later first you might want to change or unpack something like that you get settled in meet me downstairs around 5" Giles said smiling at me.

I nodded and he walked out of the room shutting the door on his way, I walked towards the window and pulled back the curtains, snow was already falling from the sky piling up on the balcony. When I looked closer outside I noticed that the house was built on a slope of a hill.

I mutter was too my left, I turned back around and saw up and awake looking around he yawned; then his eyes widened and he clutched the bedroom "papa!" he cried tears streaming down his face. I raced over to him, he looked at me while crying "I'm sorry" I whispered wiping them away.

"I-i-i-i-I t-t-t-thought I l-l-lost *hiccup* you" he cried throwing his arms around my neck. I patted his back awkwardly finally he pulled away leaving a huge wet spot on my shoulder where he wept.

"Let's get you into a warm bath" I whispered picking him up, "bath?" he whispered clutching my hoodie tightly. I nodded he looked up at me and we walked towards the bathroom

**the picture is on my profile :)**

Ian's eyes widened at the size of it "whaaaa" he whispered in awe his little head looking in every direction. This is the first time I had probably seen him so happy.

Setting him down, he quickly caught the seam of my jeans with both of his hands and watched me as I turned on the warm water. I found a bottle of cherry blossom bubble soap, adding a few drops.

The water immediately filled with bubbles and the room started to smell like cherry blossoms. I knelt down and turned my attention to Ian who looked as confused as ever, I took off my hoodie he was wearing which was devouring him.

Then his thin sleeveless shirt, and dirty shorts; he stood naked in front of me and was blushing softly. I patted his head "almost done" I whispered, the tub was filled and I shut off the warm water knob.

"Will it hurt?" he asked, I looked at him confused "have you never token a bath before?" I asked pulling him towards me sniffing his neck. I was too busy to notice his disgusting stench.

"No" he whispered blushing ashamed of himself "its okay this will be your first time" he nodded; picking up Ian from underneath his arm. I set him in the tub which he squealed to, "it feels good" he whispered poking the huge mountain of bubbles in front of him.

He then smiled picking up a handful and putting it on his head "Whaa papa look!" he cried I nodded. I grabbed the scrub and put some, body-wash on it and washed his back, then "shut your eyes Ian" I said.

He looked at me frightened "will it hurt" he asked "no I promise if only you keep your eyes really tight shut" he nodded quickly and scrunched his eyes shut tight.

Pouring some shampoo on my wet hands I scrubbed them in his jet black hair, massaging really good in his hair so every last morsel of dirt was gone.

Then I scooped a small bucket and "keep your eyes still shut not until I say so okay" he nodded quickly. Then I dumped the warm water over his head, doing that a few times making sure every soap was gone from his body that wasn't below the water.

"Okay" I said, his eyes fluttered open and I felt instantly clam when his gray eyes met my green eyes. I reached down in the tub and unplug the water, the gray water drained away quickly leaving him wet and naked sitting in the tub.

I grabbed the bucket filled it with water and dumped it over his lower parts so the bubbles were gone "Okay done" I said going to grab a huge black fluffy towel, he stood up and wrapped it around him

Picking him up, I walked out of the bathroom, and put him on the bed, then I grabbed a smaller black towel and dried up his hair. He groaned and moved away but I sent him a soft glare and he stayed put his cheeks puffed out slightly.

When he was dry, I grabbed the shortest shirt I had in my suitcase, and my boxers. I put them on him, then tired up the boxers tightly so it would fit his small waist.

Shoving my fist in my mouth I tried not to laugh, the shirt came down to his feet, and you can see my boxers go thin then puff out underneath the shirt; Ian's jet black hair was all over his head.

Ian looked at me "papa don't laugh" he cried, sobering up just for him "sorry" I wheezed trying not to laugh, I took off my clothes only leaving me in my boxers, I went to close the window's curtains then the light before climbing into bed.

It was still around 2:30 but I was so sleepy, so we both went underneath the blanket. He snuggled into my chest before smiling "now all we *cough* need is a mama" he whispered before going to sleep leaving me in the bed blushing really madly

_Hmm he's wants a mama we shall give him one_ wolf taunted sending me a image, of Chloe on my side with Ian curled up on my chest sleeping, a wedding ring on both of our fingers.

This time I was turning a very unhealthy shade of purple, _you better shut it or I'll leave Colorado_ I inwardly growled at him. He grumbled and fell asleep; I looked to my right where Ian was curled up, his little chest breathing up and down.

He looked like an angel for sure then a dreaded thought came to me…_what would happen if he founds about me being a werewolf…will be disgusted and leave or fear me_ the thought of him doing anyone of those two thoughts made my heart ache.

I leaned down to kiss his forehead "I love you Ian" I whispered "I love you son," I breathed before falling asleep

CPOV

When I got home, I was attached by Claire who just peppered kisses all over my face "eh Claire!" I whined moving away from her, she pouted "I just missed you hun" frowning I nodded "I missed you too but you don't have to suffocate me" I muttered she smiled pulling me into a hug.

"Chloe" two male voices cried, Milo ran to hug me then Chief Avent "I got some candy for you guys" I said taking out the bag of miniature Reeses cup.

They grinned took at least 3 then I went to hug daddy who hugged me back as well "alright so I'm going to enroll you in the school right now…Avent is going to make some lunch while Claire helps you unpack" I nodded,

Daddy and Milo left the house. "Alright good bye I shall be in the kitchen" he said walking away, Claire and I both waked up stairs to me room to where she gasped "awe it's so beautiful" I nodded smiling, "hello pretty girl" a voice cooed behind me; turning around I didn't see anything.

Probably imagining this "no you're not" he whispered against my ear, my eyes widened and a frown formed on my face "great" I muttered now I have to deal with a ghost in my room.


	11. New Pet

**Enjoy my fellow friends on this website :D**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

We both were waiting for Giles to come back from the kitchen, Ian was sitting on my lap playing with my fingers "sorry it took so long" Giles said coming out of the kitchen holding two plates full of rice and chicken.

One was for him and the other for us, I wasn't hunger –_Shocking!_ - So Ian had a small spoon his hand eating my portion as well.

"I got you enrolled in the school and you're going tomorrow on Monday. I got you a job at a small coffee shop…there's a bunch of teenagers and young people hanging around there. So you might enjoy it" he said smiling like he did the right thing.

_Wrong!_ He only made it worse…teenager can so rude, obnoxious, bitchy, lazy, and immature ever.

I nodded "thanks" I grunted out, "papa you not hungry" he asked holding out a spoonful of rice, sighing I reached down and opened my mouth closing my lips around the metal spoon, I pulled away chewing it and he giggled.

"Okay so Ian I got him into a small day care" I nodded, "sure thanks" Giles cleared his throat awkwardly

"so uh…Oh yes! You father said you needed a car right" I nodded "well come with me" he said grinning.

"Ian I'll be right back okay?" I whispered to him, he clutched the sleeve of my shirt "are you leaving me" he whispered "no I need to check something okay" he nodded and let go of my sleeve.

I picked him up so I could get up then set him back down on the seat "I promise I'll come right back" I said patting his head.

"Okay" he sniffed, "good boy" I breathed before following Giles out of the room, we kept on walking down the hall until we reached a dark purple door, he opened it and my mouth opened.

Inside were at least 4 amazing cars ** –sorry I'm not good with cars** - then in far right was a motorcycle

**Picture on my profile! :D**

"See that beauty back there" I nodded "that's yours" my mouth was still opened "haha your welcome" he laughed at my shocked face "it's mine" I whispered. He tutted "not 'it' _she_ my boy"

"Uh sure"

"So you can take her to school and find yourself a hot girl" he said poking my ribs when I blushed, thinking about one practically blonde hair and blue eyed girl.

"Papa" I heard Ian cry, "oh shit" I whispered running towards the kitchen towards Ian who was in the chair crying badly.

"Oh no what happened" I asked, he looked at me and held out his arms and I picked him up. Ian burrowed his face in my shoulder quietly crying "what happened" I asked again running my hand through his soft hair.

"I saw an evil creature" He cried, I looked around and almost laughed…on the floor where Ian's chair was there sat a blue butterfly "Ian he's not going to hurt you" I whispered.

Ian pulled away and stared at me, and then he wiped his noise on the sleeve of his shirt "w-w-what" he stuttered

"it's so small and your such a big boy" Giles said laughing and picked up the butterfly by the tip of his wings and opened the window letting it go.

"See" I said, Ian nodded against my chest "so it won't hurt me" he whispered "Nope" Giles said, Ian giggled "sorry" he whispered.

"Its okay don't worry" He nodded then pouted "you guys think I'm a baby now!" he accused "now we don't" Giles said.

Ian shuffled when I put him down "promise" we both said. "Fine but no more laughing" we nodded "okay now I'm hungry" Ian said going to sit back down and shoving his face with the rice.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

"Do you need help un-packing" Claire asked "no it's okay" I said _hehe of course you want to be alone_ the ghost taunted _with me_ he added…Great it's a pervert ghost' I thought

"Oh okay then bye I'll tell you when lunch is ready" I nodded "bye...Oh and remember tomorrows Monday you need to sleep early" she warned me. I nodded "okay bye" she left and I shut the door.

"We're alone come out now" I whispered _awe babe the fun is over…okay if you say so_ he breathed near me. I saw him fade in closer and clearer.

There he was sitting on my bed, in a Russian military uniform with a cocky grin on his face. His sword sheathed to his waist, he had medals all around his right breast pocket

"Hello" he said standing up and bowed his head slightly towards me "My name is Pierce Eltsov a Russian officer in 1935 died at the age of 17 by 1945" he whispered.

I gasped the beautiful boy died at such a young age…Pierce had bronze hair and tan skin, with beautiful caramel eyes.

"Tut tut pretty girl wouldn't want you falling in love with a ghost now would you" he said smirking, I blushed when he caught me staring "I'm not going to fall in love with you" I said sternly glaring at Pierce who just laughed it off "me just joking with you…so what's my girly's name huh?" he asked.

"I'm not your girly…my name is Chloe" I murmured pouting, "so this is your room" he commented "it's pretty big…and such a _big bed_" he purred waggling his trimmed eyebrows "ugh you disgusting" I cried out laughing and threw a pillow out at him but it went right through "haha you can't hit me precious"

I pouted ignoring him and unpacked my suitcase put my clothes in my huge walk in closet, then I placed my boots, shoes, sandals, and flip flops near the bottom all in a row.

Going into the bathroom, I put up my brush, straightener, curler, clips, hair bows, ties, ponytails in a drawer. Then I opened my side mirror on the wall putting in my hairspray, deodorant, nail polish, mascara, eye liner, and lip gloss.

"Wow the bathroom is pretty big too…and purple haha you're a purple girl most girls would go for pink or something" he murmured. I nodded "it's my mother's favorite color so when I'm around purple things…I feel safe and calm like she's somehow near me" I whispered wiping the only tear that fell.

"Awe girly I'm sorry" he whispered walking in front of me, I smiled hesitantly "it's alright" he nodded still looking concerned, "anyways I need to contact my friend Mimi okay" I said going to bed sitting on the black area grabbing my purple laptop I opened it up. It read: '_One new Message'_

Opening it up I smiled as I read the message,

_Mimi and Max:_

_Hiya Chloe how ya been…it's been very lonely here with only Max and I, hope your having fun right, you love the cold weather and mountains and there's tons of space for you to run but don't jog too much out in the cold okay ;) Max says hi and he misses you. So anyways meet any hot boys there hmm there has to be some cute boys…I mean it's a mountain village after all right. Just bat you baby blue eyes and they'll be running after you like horny dogs! Well not horny dogs I don't want to scare you but you get what I mean right okay bye it's getting late I need to finish my homework. I love you! *kisses* HI THIS IS MAX AND I LOVE YOU TOO COOKIE! Lkdfa…sorry Max stole the computer from me…stupid boy…anyways bye we miss you so much see you during Christmas mother and father agreed to send us there for like 2 days or so._

_Mimi x Max :D_

_P.S we haven't seen any sight of Kiba yet we're so sorry but we'll try harder tomorrow we're going to the library to print out flyers…the only picture we have of him is Kiba wearing your shorts on his head…so yeah we're going to print those out, bye again! Alkjcoanclkejf aeflf j CHLOE IF THERE'S ANYGUYS THAT BUG YOU TELL ME AND I'LL KICK THEIR NUTS RIGHT OFF *grrr!* ;) aklfje sorry max stole the computer again_

I smiled and wrote down a reply

_Chloe:_

_Hey I miss you too so much and daddy brought a place where there's nobody but woods around us it's like a 10 min. Drive until you see civilization *literally* and I love you guys too, I'm sorry if this is a short reply but I have some things going around…and Mimi I haven't seen any cute guys. So stop bugging me about it 0/0…don't worry max if there is any guy that bugs me I'll defiantly tell you okay :D anyways schools tomorrow and I just finished packing it's 6 already I need some sleep bye I love you guys too and thanks for helping me find Kiba I really miss him so, so , so, soooo much! :'( Bye see you at Christmas! __J_

_ Chloe_

I pressed the send button, signing off I shut down the computer putting my phone on charge. "Pierce could you leave until tomorrow because I need to change, eat and sleep" I called "alrighty precious" he saluted and vanished.

Smiling, I quickly changed into pair of lime green with yellow lace booty shorts, a green lace camisole. I grabbed a hair brush; brushing my hair until I felt no knots in my hair.

Grabbing a white scrunchie I pulled my hair back in a messy bun. "Claire" I called "yes Chloe" I heard her reply "could you bring dinner up in my room?" I asked.

"Of course" she said, I heard a few plates clatter then footsteps up the stairs, then down the hall finally to my room. "Thank you" I whispered taking the tray from her.

"Good night" she whispered kissing my forehead before going back down the hall and disappearing downs the swivel of stone stairs, turning back around. I kicked the door shut with my feet before going to my bed eating silently making sure that I didn't drop a crumb.

Grabbing my root beer I chugged it down then went back to my meal. Once I was done, putting it on my table beside my bed. "Now what to wear tomorrow" I whispered getting up going to my walk-in-closet.

"Hmmm…maybe this no too fluffy" I muttered putting back the huge black fur coat.

Then I saw a off-white fur lined hood coat with fur inside of it too, smiling I grabbed that

Then a plaid aqua color shirt with ruffles on the collar area, then dark skinny jeans and a pair of sand colored ugg boots.

Smiling I laid them out in a chair and grabbed my pair of boots from the bottom section of my closet and laid them right next to the chair, "Chloe lights out!" I heard dad shout "yes daddy" I called back.

I shut the closet door and jumped on my bed going underneath the warm covers; I grabbed the remote from my bed and turned off the fan and light.

Shutting my eyes I tried to sleep but nothing helped then there was a knock on the door "Yeah," I called. It opened and my dad was there holding a medium sized present box.

"Here I got you something" he said I turned the light on and my dad came to me with my present "here you go" he whispered putting the box down in front of me.

Frowning I opened the lid of the box and gasped covering my mouth. Inside was the most precious thing ever, inside of the box was filled with red satin and in the middle of the box was a small gray munchkin kitten, his tail, the back of his ears and his paws were a grayish brown.

My god he was precious especially his eyes which were a blue green.

**The Picture is on my profile! :D**

He looked up at me and _meow!_

Giggling I reached down and picked him up "awe thank you daddy" I whispered "no problem" he said going down to kiss my cheek "well go to sleep now okay" I nodded and shut the lights while my dad shut the door.

I put the kitten underneath the blankets with only his head popping out; he lay down on his belly. "What should I name you" I whispered then suddenly I remembered. I did the same thing with Kiba but this little guy isn't going to replace Kiba.

I can thousands of dogs just like Kiba but they aren't going to replace him. "How about hmmm let's see…I think Snuffles I think that's cute" he meowed.

Giggling I kissed his little head before shutting the lamp and going to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if its too short but I was getting tired of my writers block so I decided that this is good enough so yeah hehe hope you like!<strong>

**please comment and review :D**


	12. Schools here!

**ha so here's another chpt and i'm so sorry it's taking forever to do but I have so many things going on in my life that I feel so depressed and that I don't even feel like writing so just bare with me until I feel and recover**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DPOV<span>**

_Shit, shit, shit, shit!_ I cursed mentally, running around towards my closet only with my boxers on; I spent too long in the bathroom taking a shower. Ian was on the bed quickly pulling on his jeans.

I quickly pulled on my dark jeans then my full sleeves black sweater. I grabbed my fur hooded tan coat throwing it on, "you done?" I asked Ian who was combing his hair, then put it on a gray and black knitted hat with two strings ending in a small pom-pom near his shoulders.

Putting on my black gloves then looked around for my backpack while Ian put on his boots, gloves, and his scarf. "Aha!" I finally found our bags which were near our bed. I grabbed them then scooped Ian up in my arms, he squealed in shocked then piped down when he realized it was me.

"Giles!" I shouted "in the kitchen with your breakfast" he replied, I made a bee line for the kitchen putting Ian down on a chair and he dug into cereal.

"We're late" I gasped out. He sighed and handed me a 10 dollar bill, "thanks" I said running towards to put my boots on then down the stairs out on the street. In a few moments of running to school I realized that Ian wasn't with me.

Cursing myself I ran back towards the house "Ian" I shouted running inside a moment later…

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!" we screaming running down the steps and down the street…well let's look from a different point of view.

Your walking down the street in a nice early snowing morning when you see a guy that looked like a man and a little boy at the age of 6 both running down the steps of a house screaming at the stop of their lungs and around the corner they disappeared.

Weird isn't it, Ian was slowing behind so I scooped him up and ran as fast as I could to his daycare. We reached the gate and the women standing there looked at us shocked.

Well who wouldn't we both were gasping our cheeks were flushed from the cold and our boots were scuffed with snow our hair messy and snow on top of it.

"Okay" I gasped "this is Ian Souza he's my son and he'll be joining today" I lied well half of it's a lie he's not really my son but eh you get what I mean. She nodded and smiled at Ian "your uncle Giles came along yesterday and said that you might show up" she said.

I bent down at my knee to a quite Ian who was looking everywhere else beside me "y-y-your l-leaving m-m-me" he hiccupped sniffling slightly, "no look at me Ian" I said sternly.

He looked at me as I took out a folded photo from my jeans. He scuttled closer "you see this is my family" I said pointing to each one "when I leave here…I'm going to bring you with me okay" his eyes brightened at that and he jumped to kiss my cheek.

I blushed when the lady awed at us "you see there's my dad" I said "grandpapa!" he screamed, I smiled "and my little sister with my little brother" I said pointing to Tori and Simon "aunty, uncle!" he shouted smiling then frowned.

"your don't look like them" he whispered, I smiled "yes I know I was just like you when my dad picked me up…you see he's not my real dad but I call him that because he's my only dad I have left" **_Okay this makes no sense what I'm writing to me but I hope you get it somewhat!_**

"Oh" he whispered taking my large hand in his small one "I wanna be big just like you" he whispered "so you have to be brave…okay" I said he nodded tears whelming in his eyes "p-p-promise y-you'll c-c-come b-back!" he cried wiping the stubborn tears that fell down on his cheeks.

I nodded "okay you have to be good alright or no chocolates" his eyes widened and he nodded eagerly "chocolate" he whispered in awe as I gave him a miniature recess cup.

"Okay bye now" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek he gave me a kiss as well and ran inside the gate. I waved then I looked at the time on the watch.

"Ahhh!" I shouted running down the street towards my school, I was still running when I ran inside the door towards the front office. I skidded to a stop. With me sliding a bit to the side with a sudden stop, I opened the door and slammed my hands down on the counter.

The lady jumped and dropped the nail filer in her hands "Derek Souza I'm the new student!" I yelled at her. She nodded quickly and looked through her files and until she shakily handed me a lime green sheet of paper with my schedule, pin code, locker number and code, my name, date, address and etc….

Running out of the room towards the stairs I looked down at my sheet and cursed my first class was in the trailer building. So stopped immediately I turned and ran back down the steps towards trailer #2; skidding to a stop at the door I gulped and straightened my clothes before walking in.

Everyone stopped their chatting and the Teacher looked up at me from his book, he looked down right scared. I mean who wouldn't what would happen if you see a boy that has a muscles of a full grown man, black hair in his eyes with an scary scowl in his face wearing all black staring you down with a glare.

He gulped "h-hello I'm Mr. T-Tanner the um math teacher" he said "Derek Souza" I muttered "okay so um you may sit down next to Royce…please raise your hand Royce" he said.

A guy with short spiky dark brown hair, icy blue eyes, strong jaw, crooked nose; he probably was part of the football team. He raised his hand halfway.

Going towards him I sat down in the empty seat beside him "hey dude I'm Royce" he said sticking out his hand "I know" I muttered he flushed probably not in anger but in humiliation when his friends laughed.

"Attitude much" he grumbled turning away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

I was sitting in my English class, I was wearing what I set up last night but the plaid shirt wasn't looking too good so I put on a thin long sleeves tan sweater, with my off white fur lined jacket, black skinny jeans and my sand colored ugg boots.

"Hey man is this teacher boring or what!" I heard Rae hiss from behind me, I nodded stiffly "yeah" I muttered. "Ms. Saunders and Ms. Rogers please pay attention" Mrs. Potter hissed at us, we both nodded smiling innocently at her.

I was waiting for this first period to be over when finally the bell rang, I grabbed my stuff and we both walked out "thank god…I thought she was just going to keep on talking our ears off" I said.

Rae laughed "oh I heard there's another new student here" she said, "really" I perked up. I was happy that I wasn't the only new girl in this small town.

Wishing it was a nice girl that I could be friends with but Rae just had to crush my hopes and dreams. "It's a boy and they say he's fucking scary as hell" she said giggling.

"Hmmm I was hoping it would be a girl a nice one though so we could be friends with her" I said. Rae laughed and pinched my cheek "your just too cute did you know that…though I'm sort of surprised when you told me that you never had a boyfriend before" she murmured the last part.

I of course blushed suddenly she gasped, I looked up to see her disgusted face looking behind me.

Turning around my own eyes widened in fear; there stood right behind me was a huge boy wait not boy but man; from the way his jacket fit him I could tell he was pretty muscular, he had jet black hair that almost reached his shoulders and went past his eyes.

His hair wasn't perfectly straight like as a curtain but more of messy style strands of black hair flying everyone across his head, like he had been running fast.

Behind those curtains in front of his eyes was a pool of emerald green eyes looking right into my soul, and then I noticed a small dark blue loop in right ear lope.

"Move" he growled.

"w-w-what" I said stupidly

"You're in my way" he muttered still glaring at me.

"Oh" I whispered blushing slightly moving to the side following me was Rae. He gave me a nod and turned towards the locker I was blocking and banged it open.

I moved to my locker which was across the hallway right in front of his. I watched his back move; those muscles rippling underneath his shirt. My eyes traveled down his shirt to his ass which I blushed to and moved down further to his legs which were hidden behind dark jeans and the hem of the jeans were tucked into a pair of combat boots which chains on them.

Once he was done with putting his things away he slammed his locker shut, I watched him walk away from us my eyes following him. When he was out of sight Rae whispered to me "you were so checking him out" I blushed a bright red and stared up at her in shock "I was" I squeaked like a little mouse.

She nodded disgusted "don't fall for him…I know those kind of boys their very troublesome. They the controlling type plus he was downright scary I mean I've never seen a glare so strong before" she muttered and pulled me along to my next class.

Silently I followed her not wanting her to get angry at me…

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I was breathing heavily and mentally smacked myself about how harsh I was too her _damn damn damn_ I cursed mentally, I kept on walking until I saw a group of guy that were looking a bit depressed.

"I can't believe we just lost our lead singer" they all hissed, there was actually there guys…all wearing black, one had had a mass of blonde curly hair the other just had long straight black emo hair, and the last one was the smallest with brown emo hair.

They stopped and turned around to stare at me then they grinned slowly and walked towards me like I was the prey and they were the predator. "Sup" the blonde said holding out his hand to shake "hi" I grunted shaking his hand firmly.

"I'm Drake" he said.

"Mark" the black haired emo said.

"Mikey" the brown haired emo said.

"Derek" I mumbled "so would you like to try out for our band" they said grinning. I just stared at them and mumbled "I don't sing"

They didn't stop grinning "we can see a great singer when we see one and you my dear friend are one" Drake said grinning at me with his big brown eyes.

I sighed "might as well there's nothing I can do right" they nodded grinning.

"Let's go" I followed them to the auditorium were numerous of people their waiting in line for tryout… "Great your number 20" Mikey said giggling before they ran behind the curtains. I just stared at him…did he just _giggle_

Shaking my head I waited on the seats "come on Chloe" I heard a giggle and I froze, my head snapped to the door to see that chick pulling Chloe inside the auditorium. She blushed and looked around "there are all guys here" she hissed blushing, a bright red.

Smiling I couldn't help but notice that she was all too innocent for this but the girl just rolled her eyes "oh grow up your bound to have a boyfriend" she said giggling when Chloe blushed harder. I stopped smiling when Chloe looked around the room and noticed me and I looked away.

"hey there's the new guy here" I heard her whisper, the girl gave me a disgustful look "ugh he's so creepy I mean seriously I just hope he humiliates himself in front of everybody that would be hilarious" I turned and gave her a hard glare and she gasped looking away in fear.

"Did you see that" I heard her hiss to Chloe "it was like he heard me and its creepy shit!" she said.

"I think your being a bit mean Rae" I head Chloe say to the chick who's name I found is Rae, she huffed "like I give a shit" she muttered, Chloe frowned "you shouldn't judge people from the way they look" Chloe said sternly to Rae who faltered a bit before she shot back "you were scared at his first sight weren't you" Rae accused.

Chloe blushed and nodded "I still am but it's still not nice to accuse people no matter how scary they are unless they do something like really horrible"

Everyone stopped talking when Mark came up and cleared his throat "Please everyone take a seat" everyone scuttled to take a seat and just my luck there was two empty seat next to me where Chloe and Rae sat down.

"You first" Rae hissed Chloe glared at her before coming to sit down beside me and Rae sat down next to her on the outside of the row.

This time Drake spoke "Okay we all know why you're here right…we need a lead singer because our lead singer apparently moved to a different band and left us without a lead singer soooo"

Then Mikey spoke up first "so we are audition for a one so number one please come up" a guy with piercings all over his face came up to the stage "sup" he said.

I sighed this is going to take forever; I shut my eyes for a while. I placed my hand down on the arm, when I felt someone else's hand there. I looked to my side and saw Chloe staring at me blushing a soft red.

Pulling my hand away quickly I muttered a sorry "it's okay" she whispered back. Suddenly I remembered I can't do this no matter what because

a) I have a 6 year old adopted son who's scared to be alone for like 5 mins.

b) I have to get back to Chloe probably during the spring time or the end of winter

c) If I did get in then I would have to move around and I can't be with my family…

So when it was my turn I stayed put "number 20" Mikey called they looked around until somebody pointed "there he is" I growled at him and he sat down quickly "oh come on Derek pwease!" Mikey said pouting.

"No" I mumbled "go on" I heard a whisper next to me I looked at Chloe who smiled "fine" I grumbled standing up and going to the stage, he grinned and handed me the microphone "so we're going to sing _Cross My Heart_ by **Marianas Trench"**Drake said grinning

I took a deep breath and the music started

_So here's another day I'll spend away from you_

_Another night I'm on another broken Avenue_

_My bag is ripped and worn but then again now so am I_

_Take what you wanna, take what you wanna, take what you_

_I miss the stupid things, we'd go to sleep and then_

_You'd wake me up and kick me out bed at 3 a.m_

_Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me_

_Do what you wanna, do what you wanna, do what you_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me home I don't wanna be alone tonight_

_And I do want to show you I will run to you to_

_'Til I can't stand on my own anymore_

_I cross my heart and Hope to die_

_Cross my heart and hope to die_

_Cross my heart and hope to_

_Hotels are all the same, you're still away from me_

_Another day, another dollar that I'll never see_

_Can I get a piece of the piece of the, piece of something good_

_Lie just a little lie, lie just a little, lie just a_

_I wonder what you're doing, I wonder if you got it_

_I wonder how we used to ever go so long without it_

_And no matter where I got I'm coming back to you_

_Be where we oughta, be where we oghta, be where we_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me home I don't wanna be along tonight_

_And I do want to show you I will run to you to_

_'Til I can't stand on my own anymore_

_I cross my heart and hope to die_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me with you I'd start to miss you_

_Take me home I don't wanna be alone tonight_

_And I do want to show you I will run to you to_

_'Til I can't stand on my own anymore_

_I cross my heart and hope to die_

_And I do want to show you I will run to you to_

_'Til I can't stand on my own anymore_

_I cross my heart and hope to die_

_And I do want to show you I will run to you to_

_'Til I can't stand on my own anymore_

_I cross my heart and hope to die_

_And I do want to show you I will run to you to_

_'Til I can't stand on my own anymore_

_I cross my heart and hope to die_

I stopped and we all were breathing deeply and my throat was hurting from all the screaming, "Damn" a voice whistled. Then everyone started cheering, I glanced at Chloe who was staring at me in awe a soft blush on her cheeks. Her hands were together holding her jacket that she had taken off right in front of her.

I saw Rae glare at me and drag Chloe out of the auditorium everyone was too busy cheering and laughing for them to notice Chloe and Rae leave.

"Haha see I told you" Mikey said giggling clamping down on my arm, I stared at him before shaking it off "okay so I'm done right" he nodded and I left "number 21" they called.

Going to my next class I put on a glare and scowl so nobody would mess with me and that worked thankfully, 3rd period passed then 4th 5th finally lunch…I sat down in the back of the school under a tree…I was a werewolf so I was always warm no matter what so for me it was just chilly outside not freezing cold.

After lunch 6th then 7th which was the weirdest because I was stuck in one class full of juniors it was Greek history the teacher was Mr. Ross, I walked in and everyone was quite then started to whisper looking at me.

_'oh god was this for real'_ I thought before going to an empty seat near the wall the bell rang and more students piled in "I can't believe Chris threw a pencil at the teacher" I heard Rae giggle "he did" a familiar voice said…looking up slightly. I cursed myself for taking this class.

"Of course you didn't see because you were too busy doodling in your sketchbook" Rae hissed at her and sat down "there's no more seats you can sit down next to that weirdo" she said.

And that weirdo was me of course, I controlled my breathing while my wolf was practically pawing to get out and take control _'hush you!'_ I mentally said to him.

He whined and rolled on the floor his feet in the hair and whined again "Good morning Class" the teacher said walking in... "Morning Mr. Ross" everyone said.

I saw Chloe's eyes light up when she saw him and so did the teachers…odd

"Looks like we have two new students…Chloe and Derek right?" he said looking at me and I just glared back "yeah" I grunted "_Okayyy" _he muttered quietly to himself.

"Okay a few days ago I said that we were working on a project it's going to be a 2 person project and I have chosen your partners" he said holding up a sheet of paper, everyone groaned.

"When I say your name you and your partner come up here and choose what you want to do" he said everyone nodded.

The list went down and down Rae got partnered with Royce who was happily to oblige they chose to do a PowerPoint of the Odyssey; Mr. Ross walked up to us and smiled "since you Derek and Chloe are new you can work together is that okay" Chloe just nodded and I gave a grunt.

"The only thing is left is the Olympian Games" we nodded and he walked off not before giving Chloe a warm smile and she smiled back. For some reason I felt a growl rise up and my wolf was on her feet already growling and snapping his jaws at Mr. Ross.

"Meet me at my place" I said to her giving her my address "today around 4 can you do that" I said to her and she nodded still not saying anything…

"How are we going to do this" she asked me softly and I looked at her "do what?" I asked. She blushed softly "I mean how we are going to do the project"

"You'll see" I muttered she just nodded "you voice is awesome" she said softly and my head snapped to her, Chloe blushed a bright red when I raised an eyebrow at her "No I mean when you singing at the auditorium" _ohhhhhh_

"Yeah" I muttered "Do you think you'll get the part" she asked… "Truthfully I don't want the part" she nodded then asked me another question "why?"

I sighed "because family reasons" she nodded like she understood everything…so for the rest of the class period we ignored each other while everyone was talking about the project.

From the corner of my eye I saw her take out her cell phone in plain sight and text! What the hell I looked up at Mr. Ross who was looking at her but just smile and look back to his book he was reading.

"My daddy said yes I can go" she said looking at me…oh that's what she was doing "oh cool" I muttered, I looked at the time and my eyes widened when I saw the time…it was 2:00

I had to pick Ian up at 1:55, I quickly grabbed my bag and ran to Mr. Ross "I have to go it's personal reasons" I muttered "do you have a note" he asked.

I shook my head and he sighed "I'm sorry I can't let a student go"

I growled "listen here I have to pick up somebody at 2:05 and it's almost 2 and he's only 6 years old and I have nobody else to go get him" I snarled quietly.

He gave me a good glower "I'm sure Mr. Souza that your aren't living her by yourself or you would have come to enroll in this school but it says here that you're living with your Uncle Giles"

This bastard was getting on my nerves so then without a further ado I ran out of the classroom with him yelling me to come back but I just ran like the hell hounds were after me.

Running out of school, I opened the gate of the school and ran down the street towards Ian's daycare when I reached there it was empty looking at my time it was 2:10 already.

Probably he was waiting for me so I ran inside and up the steps and opened the door "hello" I called a young lady walked up to me "can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes um I'm looking for my son Ian Souza" I asked. Instantly her eyes went sympathetic "he left crying saying that you lied and never was coming back"

"Oh god" I muttered "do you know which way he went" I asked.

"I saw him running towards town" then without a thanks to the lady I just ran towards the town, just hoping that I find Ian.

* * *

><p><em>hope you guys enjoyed this chpt ^ ^ please review and comment and I need at least 25 comments and I'm so sorry that it took so long! and I might upload another chpt for Renew my love today or tomorrow :D<em>


	13. Derek meet's Snuffles

**Here's another chapter and I apologize for my late upload I was having so much stuff on my shoulders weighing me down that I forgot to write...then I had a minor writers block when I remembered i had to write so finally *sighs* I am done with another chapter!**

_I don't own Darkest Powers so sad! :'( but Ian is mine! ;) he's too cute :D_

* * *

><p>Stupid whore! I growled at the women who just let him run off, "Ian!" I shouted no answer people were looking at me but I didn't care. "Excuse me have you seen a little boy with black hair and gray eyes" I said hopefully to a young lady who nodded "I saw him go towards the playground down that way" she said pointing towards the left.<p>

Without thanks I raced down the road shouting his name…people were staring at me confused but I just kept on running. Finally I stopped when I reached the playground. There were no kids there…the swings creaked against the bitter cold wind.

The spinning wheel moved a bit from the harsh wind, I stepped forward a little the snow crunching underneath my boots, step by step I walked around the playground.

I was about to give up hope and search someplace else, when suddenly I heard a cough from the right. My head snapped in the area, there was a turtle dome. The legs, and feet were open so little kids could go in and play. Walking over there, the only thing you could hear was the crunch of the snow and the wind blowing.

"Ian" I called softly, crunch was heard underneath the large turtle dome. I bent down on one knee and looked in the hole. I smiled in relief when I saw Ian snuggled together in the farthest part of the dome.

"Come on out Ian" I whispered he shook his head "n-n-no" he whimpered. "Why?" I asked. He sniffled and wiped his nose with the sleeves of his jacket.

"You didn't come to pick me up" he whimpered "I know I'm sorry I was late" I tried to reason with him. "You promise" he hiccupped at the end. "Promise" I repeated.

He crawled towards me and out of the dome. I stood up brushing off the snow from my knees, Ian held out his arms to me. I bent down and picked him up. "Where is your scarf?" I asked, he shrugged "I lost it" he whispered. I took off my scarf and wrapped it around his neck.

The scarf almost literally devoured his face. It ended underneath his mouth plus with his hat which covered his head, his black hair sticking out pacing his eyebrows.

I walked back slowly towards out house; we were halfway there when snow started to fall. Ian looked up when he did his mouth was un covered and I could see his slightly blue lips.

Ian reached out and tried to grab a snowflake but it melted in his gloved hands, he pouted and tried again. I smiled his chubby cheeks were flushed; his gray eyes sparkled when he looked at the snow falling.

Reaching over I kissed his cold cheek. Ian turned to me and smiled "I'm sorry papa" he whispered and kissed my cheek "I ran away," the house was in view and I walked faster "It's alright but don't do that again okay" he nodded.

"When can I see grandpapa!" he cried bouncing in my arms. Letting out a small laugh I patted his head "soon enough okay," I opened the door and suddenly a head of spiky blond hair was running towards me at full speed "Derek!" he shouted.

I quickly held out a hand and he forehead hit the palm of my hand, however the blonde kept on going then realized he wasn't getting anywhere "uh Derek," Simon asked confused "Don't step any closer" I said sternly looking him then glanced at Ian. He had his head burrowed in my shoulder.

"Wow! I'm already an uncle! You already got a son, is she really that beautiful that you even got her children" he teased winking at him. I growled making that smirk wipe of his face.

"He's not her son…but mine and no I didn't have sex anybody. Beside even if I did, he would be still in her belly. I found him alone with no parents he was a homeless child." Simon stopped and glanced at Ian "really, let me see him" he cooed.

Ian shook his head and held on tighter to me and burrowed his face deeper in my shoulder. "Not right now is Dad with you?" I asked softly. Simon nodded and I followed him towards the kitchen "hey" I said to dad who was sitting there.

He jumped up and gave me a hug but stopped when he noticed Ian in my arms "Derek…" he started then trailed off. Sighing I told him the story and he sighed in relief.

"Bro you have to go see my room!" Simon hissed tugging my arm. "Hold on a second" I growled at him "you go I'm coming," he pouted but ran off.

"Ian" I whispered in his ear. "Mmm" he mumbled his head a bit "you wanna see grandpapa" I stated. His gray eyes lit up and he sat up immediately and turned to dad.

"Grandpapa!" he cried holding out his arm. Dad was in shock but smiled and picked Ian from my arms "whaaa!" he cried patting dad's cheek. "Aww how cute" I heard Tori coo from behind me. I groaned "really she is here also" Tori sent me a glare and shoved past me and looked at Ian.

Ian looked at her then back at dad before going back to look at her. "Papa" he whimpered holding his arms out to me, smiling I picked him up "what's wrong" I whispered to me. He pointed to Tori's cheek.

Dad and I looked at it and sure enough there was a red ladybug crawling up her cheek. "Uh Tori…" I trailed off poking me cheek then pointing to her.

Frowning, she gently placed her hand on her left cheek "wrong one" I stated. Tori touched her other one, her eyes widened and she pulled back holding the bug on its back so we could see its legs crawling in the air.

She screamed and threw on the ground jumping up and down, Ian screamed as well holding onto my hair, he accidently pulled on it making me yell and bump into my dad. He yelled also and back up to Simon who ran downstairs when he heard Tori scream. He shouted a curse when Dad stepped on his toe.

Simon started to hop on one foot holding his other in his hands. He back up into a soapy water bucket, that tipped over and he slipped on it making him fall straight on his back.

When he did he landed on a plank which hit the shelf and the shelf was loose flying up where Giles put his coconut pie for desert which landed on us. (**Very original yes I know but I felt like putting it in ;)**

Everyone was silent for a second that's when Giles came out of the kitchen yelling what happened and he too slipped on soapy water and landed face flat on a pie which was on the ground.

I stared at Ian who swiped a finger down my cheek then put it in his mouth "hehe pie" he giggled. I stared at him then shook my head. "I'm going to go take a shower" I muttered. Once we were upstairs, everyone busted out laughing including Tori. I rolled my eyes at their immaturity.

**CPOV**

"Ugh I can't believe that freak just ran out of Class" Rae hissed walking me home with Liam on my left. We decided to walk because Milo forgot to pick me up and they usually walk back home "yeah he's such a douche did you there's a rumor about him going on" he said grinning at me a bit too friendly grin.

"Really what is it about?" Rae asked him eagerly; I saw his eyes flash in annoyance but only for a second "that he was an orphan and murdered the mistress taking care of him. They say that he threw her body in a nearby well and keeps her heart to himself" I grimaced "yeah right" I muttered.

"Well that's a stupid rumor but I heard better," Rae said. "They said that he did kill the mistress and was arrested, and he escaped a few times and killed innocent people. Finally they let him out a month ago and giving him a second chance" Rolling my eyes at their stupidity.

"Those are the most stupid rumors I had ever heard" I said turning to them. They stopped and stared at me "well whatever my house is just down that road bye" I said pointing down the road.

"Yeah bye we'll leave" Rae said grabbing Liam arm and walking back to their house…

-house!

I reached the house and it was 3:00 exactly. "I'm home" I yelled "in the kitchen!" Claire yelled "Did dad leave for his business trip?" I asked "yeah" she yelled.

_Meow!_ Looking down at snuffles I smiled and picked him up "hey gorgeous" I cooed, he meowed again and rubbed his small on my neck. "Did you feed him yet?" I asked.

"Yes the best of the best" she called back. "Oh and he would whine all the time, I think he likes you too much to leave" Claire added coming out of the kitchen.

"I got him a collar and a leash" she said holding up a dark blue satin collar with a silver paw with his named carved in it. I grabbed it and tied around his neck "there you go snuffles" I cooed petting him

He purred against my hand raising his back as I petted down his back to his tail which rose as well to wrap around my finger. I laughed and pulled away putting on the black leash "where are you going?" she demanded. "I have a project to do with a partner" I said "and since you said that snuffles gets edgy when I'm not around I'm bringing him with me"

Claire narrowed her eyes and stuffed a wrapped donut in my hands "eat this on the way" she said getting Milo who immediately got up and got in the car waiting for us.

I picked up Snuffles in my arms and walk outside in the cold air. Sitting in the back seat I handed Milo the address and he plugged it in the GPS. I finished my donut halfway there and I was contently petting him.

There was this giddy feeling in my belly, "are we there yet?" I asked Milo who chuckled, "almost…eager much" he commented making me blush softly "no I just want to get there quickly so I can finish my project" I murmured. "Whatever you say" he laughed at me making me pout.

"We're here" he called, I sat up immediately and looked at the time it was 3:30 wow he's house is 30 min. away from mine and that was when there was no traffic.

"Thank you Milo I'll call you to come pick me up okay" he nodded and helped me out _meow!_ I smiled at snuffles and kissed his little furry head "shhh calm down its okay." I comforted him, he purred.

"Bye" I called, he waved and drove off. Walking up the small hill then knocking on the door "hold on a second!" a shrill voice screamed. I winced suddenly the door burst open and a girl that I remembered seeing in my old school. She had short brown curls to her shoulders, she was pretty tall around 5'7 with brown eyes.

I think her name was Taylor, Trish, Trinity…or whatever "I'm Chloe…I'm here for Derek he said to come around 4 because we need to work on a project" she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Yeah come in" she hissed grabbing my hand dragging me in. "Ouch" I yelped as he nails digging into my skin slightly "whoops" she muttered. Frowning I think I got the idea that she didn't like me. "Derek!" she yelled loudly.

There was a thump and a groan before "What!" a deep voice yelled back sending shivers down my spine and let me tell you they weren't of fear. "There's this blonde chick here, saying that you guys are working on a project!" she yelled back.

"Okay tell her to give me a second!" he yelled back "he said to give him a second" she said before running upstairs to find him. I waiting for a while then a cute looking blonde came out of the kitchen eating an apple. His eyes widened when he saw me and chocked on his apple "um are you okay?" I asked him coming to his side patting his back.

He coughed few times "yeah just fine um are you any by chance Chloe?" he asked, I nodded "and did you have a pet dog that ran away" again I nodded looking down so he couldn't see the sadness in my eyes.

"Awesome!" he cried and I glared at him "no not awesome that you lost your dog but I know you my bro-" he was cut off by a loud booming noise that literally shook the house

"SIMON BAE IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE I WILL KNOCK YOUR HEAD OFF!" We both jumped and I of course added a small scream to go with it. Turning around with my heart racing there stood an enraged Derek…hot none the less ;)

"Hehe bye!" Simon squealed running off "Ahh so it's _her_" the girl added coming down the stone stairs "Shut it Tori and get away!" he snarled. Ahh so her name was Tori…pft I knew that…not really

"Don't tell me what to do fugly" she hissed and still ran off. "Fugly?" I asked "fucking ugly" he stated. I nodded in understand meant. Then suddenly his eyes narrowed at the small kitten in my arms "who's that!" he hissed. "Um Snuffles…is it bad that I brought my kitten, my dad got him yesterday night and Snuffles kind of edgy when he's all alone without me" I stated.

"Fine but don't bring him in my room" he snarled walking up the stone stairs frowning I placed him down taking off the leash and putting it on the flower pot stand.

I then followed him upstairs "here's my room and lucky us I love Greek Mythology so I have many books at Greek" he muttered. I was in awe of his room. "Wow" I whispered "yes my room is big so let's get working on the project" Derek grumbled shutting the door.

Sitting down in the middle of his bed there laid books scattered for Greek Olympian Games. I went to sit down next to them, without thinking I grabbed one of his pillows and hugged it to my chest while I picked on of my books.

I noticed when I saw Derek giving me a look not a disgusted look but more of confusion, "sorry" I whispered letting go of the pillow quickly "no uh its okay I don't mind" Derek said his ears bright red.

Smiling I grabbed the pillow again and we sat together looking through the books and setting up the PowerPoint on his laptop. "So what's up with the kitten?" he asked looking through a book.

Looking up at him then back down to his computer which was in my lap as I wrote down the facts I needed "well I had a pet dog my dad got as a present for me cause we were moving away again. But the last day Kiba my dog he ran away and I never saw him again. I felt this connection with him that I haven't felt with any other animal not even snuffles" I murmured.

"So this _squiggles_ is a replacement" he snarled. I giggled "its snuffles not squiggles and no he's not a replacement my dad got him so I won't feel lonely anymore. I'll still love Kiba more than anything besides my parents, Claire, Milo, and Chief Avent" he raised at an eyebrow.

I swear I saw something flash in his eyes when I said "I still love Kiba" but it was gone in a second "so let's get working" he said softly and I saw a hint of a smile on his lips. I blinked and it was gone like I was imagining it but I wasn't he really smiled even though it was a barely a smile but a still good one.

"Do you think Kiba would come back to you" Derek asked picking up a different book "I hope so" I whispered softly "hmm" he murmured and grabbed another book. Like that we went back to work….I really hoped that Kiba would come back to me.

* * *

><p><strong>you guys glad I finally added another one and I'm glad as well when I uploaded this...so please comment and review on this chpt and thanks! ^_^ for all your other reviews on this story and my other stories!<strong>


	14. Mama?

**SPOV**

I stared at the evil creature…so did Tori "how are we going to fix this problem?" I asked her. Tori shrugged "I'm stumped on this…I'm more of a kitten person but I don't like him" She pointed at Snuffles who was just rolling around in our thick, fluffy, black carpet.

"Yes I do agree with you I don't like him at all" I mumbled. That evil person stole Derek's spot by Chloe's side…and damn Snuffles is too cute to be replaced.

"Simon" Tori whispered. I looked at her raising an eyebrow at her "go boil some hot water in a large pot" she said going towards Snuffles and picking him up.

"Uh yeah sure" I mumbled watching as she cooed and snuggled at Snuffles who just meowed back snuggling back. Frowning I walked into the kitchen where Dad and Ian were sitting there.

Dad was looking at a picture Ian drew of Derek…it was rather hilarious actually. Cause Derek had a oval head, with a square body, legs, and arms. His hands were circles and little lines sticking out for fingers.

Derek's face was colored a peach color with green eyes and messy black hair. He was wearing a black shirt with black pants. Beside Derek was a drawing of Ian, his little oval face, big gray eyes messy black hair.

Then beside was a girl who had peach colored skin, long blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was tiny almost came up to Derek's shoulders… "That's mama!" Ian cried to Dad who looked amused "really" he said faked shocked. "Mhm! I want my mama to have shiny yellow hair and big blue eyes like blue berries" he said.

I laughed "really is that how you want your mama to be like" he nodded eagerly, I grinned evilly "then why don't you go to papa's room and there'll be a surprise for you upstairs" His gray eyes widened.

"Bye grandpapa!" he yelled giving Dad a kiss on the cheek. "Bye big brother" Ian exclaimed to me and gave my leg a hug and ran upstairs squealing all the way.

"What's the surprise?" Dad asked leaning forward in his seat…I put the huge pot of water on the stove and turned it on high then turned around to my dad and grinned.

"Derek's got a girl in his bedroom" I said then added when his eyes widened "and not just any girl _the girl_" Dad grinned madly "you're joking right!" he cried standing up "nope" I said popping the 'p'

"Oh my son has finally grown up" he cried wiping fake tears off his cheek "I know right dad he grew up so fast" I whimpered whipping a fake tear of my own.

**DPOV**

I stared at her lovingly. I was sitting against the headboard of my bed; Chloe was lying down in front of me. The best part was…she was wearing a low cut v-neck.

Licking my lips slowly I memorized her exposing cleavage in my brain…then quickly shook my head out of those dirty thoughts. My eyes again got distracted and moved down her body towards the lovely curve of her back to the sexy swell of her cute ass.

I gulped and tugged on the collar of my shirt…was it me or is it getting stuffy in here…_ 'Oh it's just you'_ my wolf through grinning smugly. '_You want her don't you'_ he taunted.

**'Do not'** I growled back '_do too…I mean you were just checking her out a second ago_' damn he was right I was checking her out. Suddenly she sat up and I froze did I say something out loud…oh shit! I probably did.

But I sighed in relief when she just sat up sitting cross legged in front of me typing something down on my laptop. I looked back her again, then cleared my throat looking down at the book which I realized was upside down.

I blushed and quickly shut it and picked up another one, hoping she didn't realize that I had the book upside down. "Hey Derek what about this" she leaned forward and again I could see down her shirt "uh oh yeah that's cool, nice put it in" I mumbled looking away. Gahh! I was such a pervert!

I'm getting these weird feelings for her and I don't even think she likes me back…I don't like it at all! Plus what would happen if she realized that I was the pet wolf…freak out and call me a pervert, sex offender, rapist, hobo all those weird things.

"Oh okay" she said smiling at me, I felt little Derek swell down there a bit. Clearing my throat I grabbed another pillow and placed it in my lap as if I was hugging it and not trying to hide the obvious bulge in my pants.

I read through the book and tell her the notes…while she was writing it down. I looked down at her shirt again and noticed that her nipples were erect…my eyes widened.

No damn it was cold in this room, I could clearly see the Goosebumps on her arms. They were so hard that they were straining the material of the shirt. I gulped loudly and this time I was painfully hard now.

My breathing became heaver by the minuet "you okay?" she asked leaning forward; I gulped removing my eyes from her cleavage. I seriously bet that my bulge is literally going to rip up my zipper.

I was about to tell her that I was okay when the door burst open…my eyes widened when I saw him standing there his pale chubby cheeks flushed, gray eyes lit up in excitement, jet black hair messy from all the running.

"Papa!" he cried running towards me, I sighed and opened up my arms letting him jump into them. "I missed you" he said giggling rubbing his cheek against mine. Thankfully my erection when limp and I was okay so I moved the pillow out of the way and set Ian down in the middle of my lap to where I was sitting cross legged.

Suddenly I remembered Chloe was here, my head snapped to her. She was smiling softly at Ian "papa who's she" he asked pointing at Chloe. "A friend okay" I whispered. "Oh um" he mumbled blushing turning his face so it hid in my sweater.

"Aww I didn't know you had a son" she cooed at Ian. I blushed bright red "uh yeah but he's not really my son" I said. But I saw her confused expression so I added "he was homeless when I moved here…he asked for some food, his parents died that morning so I took him with me…ever since then he's been calling me 'papa'" I murmured.

"Oh" Chloe said still smiling at Ian. I then noticed something in Ian's hand, it was a piece of paper tightly clutching in his chubby hand. "What's this" I asked taking the paper from him.

Ian quickly took it back blushing, suddenly he gasped. Looking down at the sheet then back at Chloe then back at the sheet then finally back again at Chloe.

"Mama?" he whispered in awe.

**yes i know it's a really short chapter but I wanted to add a cliff hanger just to make you guys a bit irritated at me ;) hehe I love you guys! and thanks for the reviews! so please review and comment more on this chapter...if I get at least 10 or more I'll add another chapter quickly!**


	15. Dirty Derek

**here's another chapter even though I promised after 10 reviews I waited a bit long cause of school started and I've been so busy!...I know I lied I'm so sorry! **

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

We giggled evilly as we picked up the kitten "your going to burn baby! **BURN!**" Tori yelled evilly. I stared at her…I think she's taking this too seriously.

But anywhooo…We were about to place the kitten in the hot boiling water. The kitten meowed, hissed, and clawed at us but nothing let us go. Suddenly a bang was heard and Tori accidently dropped the kitten in shock! (0_0)

….

….

…

…..

…

…

…

…..

….

…..

….

…

….

….

…

….

….

…

…..

…

…

…

…..

….

…..

….

…

….

….

…

….

…..

..

.

….

….

…

…..

…

…

…

…..

….

…..

….

…

….

….

…

….

…..

..

.

….

….

…

…..

…

…

…

…..

….

…..

….

…

….

….

…

….

…..

..

.

….

…..

..

.

….

….

…

…..

…

…

…

…..

….

…..

….

…

….

….

…

….

…..

..

.

**;) I'm evil aren't I**

On the floor and it ran off…we saw Derek blushing brightly, his hand on Chloe's back pushing her out the door "alrighty time for you to go home haha look at the time! Ignore what Ian just said a few minutes ago he's a bit hyper!" he yelled. Chloe was protesting about something but he opened the door and led her out then slammed the door on her face….wow rude much.

Derek slumped against the door breathing a sigh of relief his face still a bright cherry red…hmm I wonder what happened. "Damn that boy" he grumbled.

Ian came bounding down the stairs with a grin on his face "papa!" he cried running to huge Derek's leg. Then was a sudden banging on the door and we all jumped and Derek's eyes went into full panic.

"Open the door Mr. Souza!" Chloe shrilled from the outside. "Mama?" Ian whispered in awe and went to the open the door but he was too small so he tried jumping but nothing happened. "Papa, papa! Open the door mama is cold outside!" he yelled tugging on Derek's leg.

Derek sighed and opened the door and Chloe marched in "thank you very much Mr. Rude" she fumed glaring at Derek who gave her a one shoulder shrug his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"I came back to get my kitty and I was wondering if I could stay while my ride comes instead of being pushed out of your house in the bitter cold" she grumbled.

"papa! Can she stay!" Ian yelled excitedly. We saw Chloe's eyes softened when she looked at Ian then hardened again when she stared at Derek. "Yes Souza can I stay here for a while" she asked in a coolly voice.

"Uh sure" he mumbled "thank you" she said. Ian just attacked Chloe's leg nuzzling it. "uh um sorry" Derek mumbled reaching down to pick up Ian. They both sat down in the living room, Tori turned off the oven and went to sit down in front of Chloe on the love seat and I sat down next to her.

There was an awkward silence until Snuffles came in charging and jumped into Chloe's lap. "Awww fluffy!" Ian cried reaching down to pat Snuffles on the head. Chloe smiled at Ian while petting the evil kitten who glared at us.

Derek mumbled looking away probably not liking the attention Chloe gave the kitten. Ian sat in Chloe lap with Snuffles now in his lap as he petted him.

"I wanna kitten" Ian mumbled staring at Derek with his puppy eyes, but Derek said no saying that he didn't like cats. Ian pouted but continued to pet snuffles.

Finally there was a knock on the door and Chloe stood up, setting Ian down on his feet. Ian was holding the kitten around his waist "here you go mama!" he yelled excitedly "come back tomorrow okay!" he demanded happily.

"I'm sorry I can't" Chloe said, Ian's face fell "I'll try some other time okay" she added once she saw Ian crestfallen face. His face immeditaly brightened back up again.

**DPOV**

"I'm sorry that was just embarrassing" I mumbled, Chloe stared at me for while before smiling "it's okay I get what you mean" she said softly. I nodded. "So uh, just saying that I'm not going to be at school tomorrow" I said. "Oh really?" her eyes held disappointment but her face showed no emotions.

"It's cool the problem is that I'm going to be leaving to New York back again so I'll finish the project tonight and make Simon give you the project okay?"

"um sure okay" she mumbled somewhat disappointed. I heard her car give a honk "so um bye and good luck to whatever you're going to do in New York" she said running down the steps to the car.

I waved and went back inside once the car was out of view…I opened the door and out fell Tori and Simon. I sighed "children" I mumbled stepping over them going upstairs….

-**Night time-**

Ian wanted to sleep with Dad tonight cause their going to go back to New York tomorrow….I wanted to be back with Chloe so I had to explain to Ian that I had to do some important business when I come back home…I'll promise to bring his 'mama' with me.

I nuzzled the pillow that Chloe was using...god it smelled her like and it was fucking turning me on. Groaning I flipped on my back and sat up against the bed, my ears trained for any noises in the house just in case anyone was awake.

Nobody was awake, I heard her Tori and Simon's thundering snores from across the hallway. Dad's and Ian's soft breathing downstairs along with Mr. Giles.

I pulled down my sweats and stared at my fully erect cock. I wrapped my hand around it pumping up and down slowly, my wolf sent me very graphic images of Chloe and I doing the nasties.

I closed my eyes, my mouth parted as I pumped a bit faster. I squeezed my eyes shut imagining myself pumping into Chloe's warm tight heat. Her soft seductive moans filling the air of my bedroom and my mind.

Her small hands clutching my back for dear life leaving red crescent moon marks. My hips jerked up along with my hand. God it wasn't enough I needed something more. I glanced at the pillow and quickly took off the cover with my teeth and other hand.

The silky, cold material against my cock made me groan out loud. A fierce blush came upon my cheeks as I did. I threw my head back panting as I thrusted into my hand the silk cloth covering my cock.

I panted and moved the material away from my tip and ran my thumb over it sending me to my climax into my hand.

Panting and breathing heavily I tried to calm down from my high..."oh god" I mumbled completely embarrassed by my actions. _You enjoyed it as much as you think_ the wolf taunted prancing along in a smug sort of way.

**Shut the fuck **I grumbled pulling my pants up, and wiped my hand on the pillow cover. I placed that over my chest pulling the comforter over me. The smell of my cum and her scent lulled me to sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>Dirty Derek ;) yes completely out of character but my story so please if you have a complaint or want to criticize...do it but don't do it harshly...I have been critazied before and I have overcome that knowing that some people out there won't like my stories or the way I write.<strong>


	16. Love Will Find a Way

**I know that the last chapter was sort of confusing at the end so let me make it clear...Derek isn't going back to New York neither are, Kit, Simon, and Tori. There staying here but like under cover or something cause they found something about the EG. and Derek isn't going to school anymore but Chloe will and yeah so um yeah I hope that leaves you guys un confused and sorry for the long wait! :) please forgive me!**

* * *

><p>-<strong>CPOV -<strong>

"Well that was a pathetic excuse" I muttered to snuffles as he snuggled into my side "he can't just leave that quickly"

"Maybe he has some important business to tend to" Pierce said. "Well it's time for dinner" I said going down the stairs with snuffles and Pierce following me.

"We have chicken nuggets!" Dad cried happily holding out a plateful of chicken nuggets. I laughed "dad I'm not a kid" I said taking a piece and taking a bite.

He pouted "Oi you're never too old for chicken nuggets" he said defensively and sat down with a grunt. It looked like he was really upset about this.

Plus it looked like he cooked it "did you cook this yourself daddy?" I asked. He nodded without looking at me. "Aw dad I'm so proud of you" I said going over to hug him and kiss his cheek.

I saw his lips twitch slightly as if to fight back a smile "thank you" he said proudly then took a bite grinning.

I smiled at him then went to sit back down "Chloe…I have to go a business trip tomorrow" he said breaking the silence, I stared at him then nodded even though my heart ached. We were finally bonding and he leaves just like that.

"Oh" I said softly laughing nervously "its okay" I said grinning but it probably looked like a grimace so I stopped.

"I'm really sorry about this" he said, I just nodded and drank some water "it's okay really" I said taking a deep breath and smiled at him.

He smiled back relieved that I wasn't mad; of course I wasn't mad I was just upset. "Well goodnight" he whispered kissing my forehead and walked upstairs.

Claire walked in front of the kitchen and started to pick up the plates "it'll be alright" she whispered stroking my hair. I nodded and walked upstairs without another word…I really missed Kiba so badly.

Climbing into bed ignoring Peirce at his confusing gaze, I snuggled up into my pillow with snuffles beside me already asleep

"Kiba I miss you so much" I whispered letting a tear fall, even though I knew Kiba for only like 2 days. I felt as though half of my heart as been ripped out. Clenching my jaw, I shut my eyes trying to get some sleep.

-Lalalala-

**DPOV**

I woke up in a cold sweat and looked around the room; Ian was snuggling into my pillow with a smile on his lips.

I stroked his fine hair and his widened; I quickly walked out to my balcony door and opened it snapping it shut.

It was freezing cold outside, but it felt good against my sweating hot skin. Instantly I felt my body grow warmer, my muscles stretch and my body shrinking slightly. I growled and hunched up going down on all fours letting the change take over me.

In matter of minutes I was a wolf again, it felt nice. I did a heavy cat like stretch and shook my head. Jumping on the railing of the balcony, I jumped down on the heavy snow.

The wind blasted against me, but my thick heavy fur pushed against the cold and kept me warm. With a slight trot in the forest, I just looked around to find something to hunt but found nothing.

Sighing I was about to turn back when a slight sniffle caught my ears, my wolf ears swiveled towards the noise as I stayed still.

I knew that sniffle from anywhere, my inner wolf did a happy jump and I took off towards the noise. I went faster urging my legs to pump faster.

Finally I ran out of the forest and skidded to a stop at a large house, slowly I walked around the house to find a larger balcony compared to my tiny one, vines stretched up and twirled around the railing and the pillars.

"Kiba" I voice whispered in my ear, I whined and placed my paw against the wall, aching to be up there in her arms.

Her soft thin arms, wrapped around my neck, the sweet aroma of strawberries and lemon drifted down to my nostrils and I whined again.

My heart ached for her, her beautiful blue eyes staring into mine as she told me her secretes or her problems.

I wanted to be next to her badly, I let go of the wall and paced underneath the balcony. I threw my head back and howled loudly letting everyone know that I found her.

I stopped and my howl echoed the forest…a few wild wolves howled back congratulating me. I inwardly smiled.

Chloe was my mate and I wasn't going to deny anymore, I miss her so much, so be so close yet so far. "Kiba!" a shocked voice startled me.

I jumped and looked up quickly to see leaning over the edge of the balcony wearing sweatpants and a large heavy jacket, the snow twirled her blonde hair in the air.

I barked jumping up and down my wolf eager to see her, "Kiba oh my gods you're here!" she squealed quickly running back inside, I whined lowering my myself on to my rear, flattening my ears against my head, my tail stopped thumping against the snow now just lay there limp.

"Kiba!"

I looked to my left and jumped up barking. Chloe stood there, I barked again when she smiled running towards me. I ran towards at well.

She laughed when I jumped on licking her face eagerly, _I miss you so much_ I whispered in my head, even though I had seen her yesterday but I couldn't actually feel her warm hands on my fur, her soft kissing on my nose.

I stopped and moved away from her letting her sit up; I saw tears in her eyes as she hugged me tightly. I whined bumping my large furry head against hers.

She laughed while tears streaming down her face. I froze suddenly and moved back, "Kiba?" she whispered reaching for me. I jumped back..._how I been so stupid could!_ I yelled to myself.

_What about Ian you can't just leave him_ I thought, "do you have to go?" she asked her face looking hurt. I whined but licked her out stretched hand.

Chloe had a thoughtful look on her face; I leaned forward and whined nuzzling my nose against her cheek.

She giggled and kissed my muzzle and I sneezed as normal "if you need to go, I won't stop you" she whispered letting her dainty fingers run though my fur.

I huffed and laid my head on her lap, she giggled and ran her fingers though my hair through the whole night as I kept her warm from the cold.

"It's almost 2, I should go and get some sleep" she whispered kissing my nose. I sneezed then licked her cheek, I watched as she disappearing back into the house.

I waited then she appeared on the balcony blowing me a kiss and walking back inside, I barked and ran back towards the house.

I changed back into human form and sneaked inside the house stark naked and into my bedroom. I pulled on a pair of shorts and jumped into the bed pulling the blanket over my body.

-Lalalala

**CPOV **

My alarm rang off and, I smiled shutting it off then snuggling back into my pillows "wake up sleeping beauty!" I heard a deep voice yell in my ear.

I squealed and fell of the bed, I heard Peirce laughing. Sitting up I threw my pillow at him but it when right through

"Tsk Tsk little lady can't hit a ghost" he taunted "yeah but I can banish you" I muttered smiling getting up from the floor, heading to the bathroom.

"You can but you won't have a nice Chloe" he said and disappeared.

I quickly took a shower and put on some dark blue fitted jeans, black fur lined boots, my light blue sweater and grabbing my off-white fur hooded coat. I brushed and blew dried my hair, I quickly brushed my teeth and dapped on my mascara and eyeliner.

"Bye!" I yelled to everyone in the house grabbing my bag heading out the door with a creamcheese bagel in my hand.

I smiled from the memory last night, I think things are looking up for now on

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know not a long chapter after all these weeks...or moths since I updated but this is all I got but hey it's better than nothing right! :D and ooo! Chloe finally got to see "kiba" which was sweet and I was so listening to Lion king 2 song "Love will find a way" perfect for this chapter huh? :D<strong>

**I was listening and writing then I went back and replayed ^_^**


End file.
